Vampire Lover
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars along with many other tennis stars and teams are all vampires. If a human figures out that someone is a vampire then that vampire turns to ash. Sure that's bad, but what happens when you're sentenced to death? Tez/Fuj -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1: A Vampires Secret

**WW0604:**Don't kill me, I just had to write a new one. This one is different from all of my other fanfics though! This one is going to be written in the point of view of the characters (which I do not own any of them) in it. I've always done a third persons point of view, so this time I wanted to try something different to see how you all like it. =] It may determine how I'm going to do Homeless again which by the way, I'm going to redo, but I'm not deleting the one I have up…I'll put a Authors Note in there for further details and such.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF ITS TEAMS, PLAYERS, CHARACTERS, COACHES, ECT!!

This is going to be a vampire fanfic. I just got done reading Search for Blood by .x. I am NOT going to copy their story! Yes it too was a Prince of Tennis fanfic and yes it had vampires, but NO I'm not going to copy it! That'll just be messed up and rude and quite personally, I couldn't write that story any better then they did, it rocks! It just happens that after reading the end of her fanfic I wanted to do a vampire fanfic and I randomly chose Prince of Tennis, nothing more nothing less. The pairing is even going to be different, this is a Fuji x Tezuka fanfic. Thank you, now I'm going to start this fanfic before I start pissing people off xD

Chapter 1: A Vampires Secret

-Fuji's POV-

'Saa, it's going to be a bright day today…' I thought to myself as I sat up in the bed I laid in all night to get a better view of the outside world. 'I wonder how Tezuka and the others are going to put up with the day.' We're all vampires, night walkers, or so the humans think. Yes, we prefer night over day, yes we drink blood to live, but no, we don't grow wings out of our back, no we don't turn into bats. We look like every other person…well human, alive. That is of course, besides our over sized teeth the nearly pokes out from our moths. Some people believe we vampires have control over when our fangs show, but we don't. it's a burden we have to keep full awareness over. It's a dead give away about us being vampires to those who actually believe we exist.

I can hear the radio from next to my night stand turn on so the news could be heard. It's not what you think, this is a very special station that no human device can pick up. This is a very special radio that only vampires carry, it tells us what's happening in the world without people knowing. "In recent news, another vampire has been found dead on the side of the streets. Detective LuAnn has given us further information into what might have happened to our vampire brother or sister."

"Another one, huh?" I mumbled to myself, not bothering to get out of bed as I listened to the conversation between the news lady and the detective.

"Tell us Miss. LuAnn, what do you suspect caused the death of one of our fellow vampires?"

"We have reason to believe it was the own vampires doing. It wasn't a body we had found, instead it was ashes." The next question I had missed due to the sound of breaking glass from the kitchen. Out of my own curiosity I go downstairs and into the kitchen. My mother was in there, obviously preparing breakfast. What, you thought vampires don't have to eat real food? Well you're right we don't, all the time that is. At least once a month we have to eat a full three meals to replace the nutrients we miss out. Since we're vampires, our bodies knows how to hold onto those important things that keeps every body running and healthy. The blood is just there to help us live, strengthen our bodies. Blood is more like a drink to us, not a meal.

"Oh Shusuke, you're awake. Did I wake you?" my mother asked me. She wasn't a vampire and so she didn't know the truth about me. Nor does my father or little brother Yuuta. It's forbidden for vampires to reveal our true selves, we'll turn to ash if we do. Only vampires like ourselves can know the truth about us.

"No, I've been up for a while." I said as I put on my fake smile despite the worry I had deep inside me. It couldn't be helped, anyone would feel the same if they were a vampire surrounded by a family of humans who could soon find out the truth. I keep the smile plastered onto my face, careful enough not to show my over sized fangs.

"Oh good, breakfast is almost ready, you going to join us today?" She looked so hopeful, I hate crushing her like this. My smile slowly disappeared as I shook my head.

"Sorry Mom, but I have tennis this morning and I over slept so I need to get ready." I open my eyes fully to look at her, smelling the dreadful smell I was hoping to avoid. 'Blood. She had cut herself on the broken glass.' I hate it when humans get so careless and injure themselves. Of course, I'm sure they'd be more careful if they knew vampires existed.

"You really should have something to eat then Shusuke, it'll help you keep your strength through your practice." I started to walk back out of the kitchen and as far from the smell as I could. It was really getting to me, despite my calm expression and strong front I'm really vulnerable to blood. Sure any vampire will instinctively go to blood when it could be smelled, but most has the control over when they drink and when they don't. I have the control of a new born vampire, if I smell blood I have to get it. I was lucky that the cut had been small or I would have bitten my mother and possibly turned to ash as well.

"Sorry Mom, but I'm already running late, maybe tomorrow." Tomorrow…I say that to her every day and only once in a month I actually stick to my word. The last day of every month I actually sit down with my family and eat. My parents has figured out my pattern, I know this because each time the end of them month comes they always call Yuuta over so the four of us can eat like a normal family. I walked into my room and started to undress, my bare and untouched skin revealing it's true beauty to myself and myself alone. I can hear the radio still on and I sigh, I had forgotten to turn it off. It would have been troublesome if someone heard it.

Not bothering to shut it off, I walk to my closet and start searching for my tennis uniform. The smell of blood started to get stronger in the house, this is when I really regret for being what I am. It hurts my mother emotionally, causing her to harm herself. Self Harm, a vampire having to live with a family member who does that is pure torture. You'd wonder why my control over the smell of blood is so weak when I live around someone who spills their blood every day. 'I can't take the smell…' I thought to myself while shoving my uniform into a bag along with my school books then I grabbed my tennis back and ran down the stairs and out the front door. "I'm going now!" I shout as I leave. They never ask why I leave for school so early. Even for tennis practice, it didn't even start for another two hours.

I ran down the streets, my fangs throbbing in my mouth. Why did I of all vampires have to live with a self harming human? This is routine though, I'd as kindly as possible refuse to eat with everyone, go to my room and have a race with my mother, can I finish getting ready for tennis and get out of the house before she goes and spills her blood? Usually no since she's in the kitchen ninety percent of the time.

I can see the house that I'm running to get more clear and just like every day, he's waiting for me. I stop running right before I could run into him and stare at him calmly, the three mile run not even bothering my breathing. "Tezuka…" I calmly said.

"I see she got the knife before you were able to leave." he said, seeing that I'm still in my pajamas.

-Tezuka's POV-

He's still in his sleeping wear. That only means that his mother had driven his scenes crazy before he was able to leave. As he was staring at me I was looking at his mouth, his fangs are starting to peak out from his lips, oh how that must hurt. I'm one of the lucky vampires, I have complete control over my scenes. Fuji had it bad and I do what I can as his captain to help him. I gently patted his shoulder while leading him back into the house, my mother and father, both vampires also are obviously awake and happily greeted Fuji as he kicked his shoes off.

"Fuji-Kun, it's great to see you." my mother smiled as she said that to him. It was more clear now that Fuji was in pain, he didn't even smile back. 'Fuji, I wish I could take your pain.' I thought to myself. It was true, I can handle the pain of throbbing pain, but for a vampire who has little control of their scenes they also have very little tolerance of the pain it comes with it.

"We're going to my room." I said to my parents while gently pulling Fuji with me. He sometimes can answer my parents, but on the days he don't they know why and doesn't take it personally. I opened the door to my room and allowed Fuji to enter first before entering behind him and shutting the door. My Vamp. Radio was on, but it was only playing some music. The news was over shortly before Fuji had arrived. He was looking around my room as if he hasn't seen it before.

-Fuji's POV-

He allowed me to go in first just like always. I really wanted to say hello to his parents, they were great vampires and I considered them as my vampire parents, but my mouth just hurts so much. I look around his room, taking in every sight just like I did on the first day I came to him…

-Flashback Fuji's POV-

I was only 10 at the time. My mother had snapped and cut herself badly. The smell of blood was so heavy I had to leave. It was the middle of the night, no one I knew would be awake. No one besides my vampire friends and the closest one that lived near me was Tezuka. He was my only hope for control and so I jump out of my window, landing gracefully on the ground and take off running for Tezuka's house. The streets were empty besides the few vampires that roamed them. They stared at me with disgust. I had the smell of blood on me, I know I did because I can smell it as well.

'Tezuka…please be home.' I thought as I ran right into his door, too frantic to even think as I started pounding on his door. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, they were blood tears too. Vampires only cry blood tears when in total blood lust and it was just as bad as smelling human blood. My pleads were answered when the young Tezuka, also 10 at the time, answered the door and looked me surprised at what he saw.

"Fuji-Kun? What's wrong?" he asked me, carefully pulling me inside and shutting the door. His parents soon came down stairs and all three of them openly helped me regain my control. That's when I officially considered them as my vampire family. They were the only ones I can go to when I'm in need for help.

-Flashback end, Present Time Fuji's POV-

I can remember as clear as yesterday.

"Fuji, you know my room hasn't changed since the first day you came to me, so why look around." I jumped slightly, totally not expecting him to speak. I hate being in blood lust, I get so jumpy, totally not like me. I turn to look at him, oh he looked just as good as always. I hope I get to see him get ready for tennis today, he has the most perfect body and I love watching it. I can see him, but only barely. He was approaching me, but why? My knees, they're getting weak. I started to fall for the ground but I was saved, strong and gentle arms held me up. 'Ah, so that's why he was approaching me.' I thought right as my vision disappeared, the sound of the radio disappeared, and the feeling of something soft on my back, Tezuka's bed.

I hated blood lust, I know I said that, but this is why. My vision disappears and that's the main sign of losing yourself to your true vampire side. Your eyes turn red causing temporarily blindness, the slightest sound, the slightest smell, all of it drives your scenes up the wall. I really need blood.

"Fuji, can you see?" I heard Tezuka, it sounded like he was yelling as loud as anyone can possibly speak, but I know he was whispering. It only shows how high our scenes get when in blood lust. I quietly whine in response while covering my ears and shook my head. Even with my ears covered I can hear him sigh, but it wasn't as loud as last time.

"I need blood…" I said to him, more blood tears running from my eyes.

-Tezuka's POV-

"I need blood…" he spoke, the blood tears falling from his perfect face. I frowned and started to pet him. I know my parents are preparing something to help his blood lust, but that bad part was that it took so long for it to be made.

"I know Fuji, just relax a little longer. Mom and Dad will here soon." I whispered as low as I possibly could. I've never been in blood lust, but I still know what happens. Blindness and out of control scenes, it must be horrible. If only there was a way for me to help him somehow. Maybe just being here helps, but he needs more than that.

"Why…" he whispered, catching my attention. "…why does it have to be me?" It killed me inside, seeing him suffer like this. I want to answer him I really do, but what can I say? It has to be you because the vampire gods wants it that way? No, that's just pure insanity. I wonder why also, so how can I answer him? 'Fuji I really wish I knew…' I thought right as my parents walk in the room. I direct my attention to them, still petting the blood tear crying Fuji that's laying on my bed.

"Has he fallen fully into blood lust?" my father asked in a normal tone of voice, getting a loud whine from Fuji as his hand covers his ears tighter. I nod my head, not saying anything, knowing that even a whisper will be considered as loud to Fuji. My father nodded also while handing me the vial that held a potion that only my family knows. It was passed on by my grandmother when my father was a kid. It was very strong and was capable of getting any vampire out of blood lust, even the ones with a low tolerance as Fuji's. I open the vial and put it to Fuji's lips and he openly drank it. This happened every day and the flavor never changes, it's a bitter potion and we know this because Fuji, who prefers sweet things, makes a sour face each time he drink it. I hand the empty vial to my father and he left right as Fuji's eyes started to show immediate changes from blood read to his beautiful, sharp blue eyes.

When those eyes look at me I feel as if I'm flying, and I know how that feels. All vampires do, they can fly even though we don't grow wings. Just as I like, his eyes are looking at me now, the blood tears are no longer on his face. I can't help but smile, no one sees me smile but him. "Glad to see you're back to normal." I said, earning one of his true smiles in return.

"Thank you, Tezuka." he quietly said to me. His scenes must be calming still, but he was back to normal, and I was grateful for that. To my surprise, Fuji wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug. He never did this before, it was awkward…awkwardly right. I gently held him, feeling my shirt get wet from his crying of normal tears. 'He never cried like this before. He must have been far in blood lust for it to scare him this much.' I thought as my eyes wander to the clock next to my bed. 5:32, we should be getting ready for tennis.

"Fuji, it's almost time to go. You up for practice today?" I ask him when I was sure his crying had stopped. He didn't answer me and I started to get worried. "Fuji?"

-Fuji's POV-

"Fuji?" I can hear him calling for me, but I want to stay like this. Him holding me, allowing me to cry even though it's getting his shirt wet. He's too kind, but he can't possible have the same feelings I hold for him. This is Tezuka, the captain of the Seigaku Regulars. The same person who shows no emotion to anyone…besides me that is. Oh god, can he really hold special feelings for me? My head then started to move as he gripped my chin gently in his hand and looked into my eyes. "You want to go to practice?" he asked again when I looked into his eyes also. Again, I didn't answer. There was only one thing on my mind and that was how I felt.

"T-Tezuka, can I tell you something?" I asked, talking normally and his hand leaving my chin.

"Of course you can, Fuji" he replied.

"I…I don't know how to say this without making things awkward between us…" I can't believe I'm about to confess. Continuing to stare into his eyes, I hope he gives me a sign that he won't hate me or think of me differently. "I…ever sense the day I came running for you, when we were ten, I-I held a special spot in my heart for you."

"As did I…" he said. My eyes clearly grew wide cause he chuckled at me. He holds the same feelings for me? How can that be? "You're just like a brother to me, Fuji." Figured, he doesn't love me. I jumped from his bed and stomped a foot on the ground while glaring at him.

"Baka!"

-Tezuka's POV-

"Baka!" he yelled at me. Why is he so angry? I thought he'd be glad to think that we both consider each other as brothers. Oh man, he's crying again. "Baka Tezuka, you don't know anything." I'm speechless. What did I do wrong? Why is he crying? Did he wanted to say something different to me? Did he want ME to say something different. I can see him grab his tennis bag and again he stomped a foot. "I fucking love you Tezuka!! But you can't even see that, can you?!"

'What!? He LOVED me??' That was the only action I had. My facial expression didn't change, I didn't speak, all I did was think to myself and watch him as he ran out of my room and listen to him slam the front door as he ran out of my house. "That's what he wanted to say…his deepest secret." I said to myself before groaning and falling to lay back on my bed. How stupid can I get, I should have notices, I have the same feelings for him. Practice will be awkward for us indeed.

**WW0604: Za, it's finished! Well this is the first chapter of this fanfic, so please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Vampires Sin

**WW0604:** Wow, only a day or two after posting it I got three (that I'm aware of at the moment) reviews. *is amazed case that doesn't happen often* Thanks for those who are reviewing! Even if you review after I post this chapter, thanks it really means a lot. *hums Dream Believer* Alright, I think I spelled Fuji's name wrong last chapter . if I put it as Shusuke, I'm sorry it's Syusuke. I'm too lazy to change it so just for that chapter it's Shusuke lol.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BLAH BLAH BALH!!

Hmm, so we left off right after Fuji got totally heart broken for Tezuka's lack of noticing Fuji's love for him. And so this chapter will start off in Tezuka's POV right after their afternoon practice. Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R.

Chapter 1: A Vampires Sin

-Tezuka's POV-

He didn't come to practice today. Not this morning…not this after noon. I didn't even see him in class today. 'Oh he is so running laps when I see him again.' I thought to myself as I walked home, alone. He use to walk with me everyday. Him and that half hearted smile that no one can see through, even though we are vampires.

The day was quite a nice day, breezy and quiet…that is except for the screaming Ryoma Fan Girls. Seriously why were they at the courts at such an early hour? If I had the option I'd have them run laps in a heart beat.

"Oi, Tezuka!" I heard someone call for me, but I don't feel like having to play twenty questions. Especially with this individual. He just happens to stop running towards me to walk next to me, just like how Fuji did.

"Eiji-Kun, good afternoon." I greeted him, not making eye contact. His aura is different from tennis practice. He seems far more calm, it's odd and makes me uneasy.

"Oh-hio, Tezuka! Where's Fuji-Kun today? He didn't come to any of the practices and that's not like him, Nyaa." You don't think I noticed that? Eiji can be a bit simple minded I suppose…if that's what you call it. I'll just not answer him and keep walking home. Maybe he'll give up trying to bring a conversation on. "I bet you're going to make him run laps, huh?" Or maybe he won't give up, I should have known better. I nod in response, not looking at him as he continued his one sided conversation.

Finally, we reached my house and I said my good byes to Eiji as I walked inside. "I'm home." I called out, earning two 'welcome home' in return. I kick my shoes off by the front door before entering the house and immediately, I go upstairs.

-Fuji's POV, After Running from Tezuka's House-

He didn't care…he didn't care for my feelings. I'm running back to my house, to the place I call a prison even though it really is home. I'm crying again, I hate it when I cry. I'm suppose to be the smiling Fuji who never show any other emotion unless playing tennis, that's why I show my serious emotion. Once reaching the two story house I ran to where my window is and jumped up to jump through my open, second floor window.

This is so simple, I can jump into my room without making a sound and my parents will never know I'm home. Even though it's disrespect, I just keep my shoes on as I sit on my bed, hiding my face in my hands as I let the rest of the tears fall.

-Fuji's POV, Present Time-

The sun is what woke me up, it was obviously afternoon with how bright the sun is. I cover my eyes to block the sun while sitting up. Soon I was adjusted to the afternoon sun and uncovered my eyes. It was still bright and I can feel it…I'm weak. With a groan, I got off my bed and shut the blinds to block the sun. It really sucks being a vampire. I look at the alarm clock next to my bed. It's quarter after five, tennis practice is obviously over, but to my own surprise, I don't care. "Baka Tezuka…you have no idea…" I said quietly to myself.

Just to cover for not going to school I jump back out my bedroom window with my tennis back slung over my shoulder and walked through the front door of my house. "Saa, I'm home!" I yelled, sounding as cheerful as I could. No one answered me, but that's to be expected. I kick my shoes off now that I'm by the front door and walked into the kitchen in search for my parents.

'Tsk, they didn't clean the glass up yet." I thought before setting my bag on a chair and then I went to the pantry and got a broom and dust pan and started to clean the mess. It was a plate my mother had broke, I can tell by the amount of glass there was. I cleaned up what I thought was all the glass and tossed it into the garbage bin, but I had missed a piece. I hear is crackle under someone's foot step. I turn to be face to face with my mother.

"Ah Mom, good afternoon." I greeted with a smile. The smell of blood was gone, which was good. I can't handle her cutting again.

"Oh, Fuji-Kun welcome home." She sounded hopeful again. A bad sign on my part. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" There it is, the question that starts it all, but I'm prepared for it this time.

"Saa, I have a lot of homework, so we'll see. If I finish in time then sure." I kept that smile on, hopefully it'll keep her from hurting herself again. It's working, her smile hasn't faded yet and she claps her hands together once.

"Oh great, I'll make your favorite! Wasabi Sushi." I laugh a little at her before speaking again.

"How about tomorrow we have Wasabi Sushi? It's a weekend and I'll be here for all three meals." It's a weekend? Yes that is true, but that wasn't my reason. Tomorrow is the last day of the month, when I eat real human food for all three meals. Moms eyes lightened up at the thought of me joining them again, but they instantly faded.

"Does that mean you won't be joining tonight?" She saw right through my lie, I wasn't careful enough.

"Like I said I have a lot of homework and…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Just that much is killing her besides I was rudely interrupted by a pat on the back.

"Hey Bro, just eat for once, it's not good for your health."

'Yuuta…' I thought when hearing the term 'bro'. "Since when did you call me 'Bro'?" I asked him, not turning to look at him.

"I don't know, nor does it matter. You owe me another match!" he shouted. Another routine if you believe it or not. Every time he comes over he just has to have a tennis match with me.

"Sorry Yuuta, but I have a lot of homework." To leaving the chance for argument out I grab my tennis equipment and walk out of the kitchen. For being a vampire, I was able to hear what I was hoping to not hear. My mothers crying. 'Damn, I have to go through that again.' I thought right as I entered my room. Shortly after I enter my room I can hear the door next to my room shut, Yuutas room. "This isn't going to go well." I said to myself as I started to pack a bag in which I stopped half way through as I remembered this morning. Tezuka, him not noticing my feelings for him, I couldn't go back. But where do I go now?

Blood…my eyes grew wide at the smell of her blood. 'Mom, that was faster than usual.' I thought to myself as a hand covers my nose. It doesn't help, the smell of blood stays in my mind and I can feel myself go into blood lust. "Not now…" I said to myself, trying with all my might to not lose myself.

-Tezuka's POV-

'Fuji, you should be coming over soon if you rejected a meal with your family again.' I thought as I stood outside my out, tennis racket in one hand as it bounces a ball on the concrete. I want to see him, to apologize and confess to him as well. Will he believe me though? Will he think I'm just saying things in hope to restore our friendship, our family? No, this is Fuji he'll know if I'm telling the truth or not…he'll know.

I check the time from the wrist watch I'm wearing. He usually comes around now, so any minute I'll be able to say sorry.

-Fuji's POV-

I can't take it. My eyes are read, every sound is piercing my head like knifes are being thrown at it. I can even hear the sharp object injure my mom. I need blood. I need control…Tezuka, I need your help.

It was too late, now I'm running out of my room with inhuman like speed and pinned my mom to the ground, biting into her neck and drinking her blood. One of my hands is covering her mouth to mute out her screams. No one can see me drinking from her, or I'll turn to ash. I drink till there's no more to take from her. 'It's not enough…I need more.' I thought right as I heard a sound from upstairs. It draws me in, I still have my father to drink from and my vampire half is taking that chance. Just as I did with my mother, I ran up the stairs with inhuman sleep and drank from my father, not giving him a chance to call for help either. Emptying him of his blood, I still lust more. I'm such a monster, I need more blood, but I have no one else to drink from. Or so I thought…the only one left, Yuuta, walks from his room to the top of the stairs and calls, "Mom, is dinner done?"

'No, not Yuuta!' I thought as my body rushes from my parents room and snatches Yuuta from behind, a hand over his mouth as the arm from the other hand wars around his body to hold him still. He was scared, his heart is racing and hi body is shaking. If I was my normal self I would let him go and make up a crazy excuse, but I'm not my normal self. I'm my vampire self and I lust for blood. If only I had the chance to drink from him, before I knew it I was being dragged off, by who though? I can't tell all I can see is Yuuta fall to his knees and look around for who had grabbed him.

-Tezuka's POV, Before Fuji's Attack-

'That's it, I have to check up on him.' I thought as I set my tennis racket to lean against my house, tennis ball hiding behind it. I open the door and yell to my parents, "I'm going for a walk!" and I was gone, running for Fuji's house. Something must have happened, and I hope it's not the worst. It started raining and I was only half way to his house when the very faint scent of blood started to fill the air. I know this blood though. Fuji's mothers blood. My pace picks up to my vampire speed, so fast that the humans walking the street can't even see me.

'This is bad, if he's still in that house he'll be in blood lust.' But I didn't know it wasn't his mom doing the blood spill. It even caught me off guard when her blood left the air. "What the…" I said out loud as I stop my running. I was in an alley, so no one can see me suddenly appear. "Something isn't right." I whisper to myself. Just as Fuji's mothers blood did, I can smell another persons blood and that's when it hits me. Fuji's drinking off of people. He did it to his mother and now he found another victim. Instantly my running picks up with inhuman speed again. 'He can't…it's forbidden for us to drink human blood!' I thought as I ran down the street Fuji lives in, the smell of the last victims blood disappearing. 'Damn, that's two. He needs to be stopped now.' I thought as I jump through the window of his bedroom. I stop to listen.

"Mom, is dinner done?" Yuuta, Fuji' brother is still alive? No, not for long. I open Fuji's door right as the said vampire appears behind Yuuta, covering his mouth and holding him still with an arm.

-Tezuka's POV, Present Time-

'Fuji…no!' I had to react, and with the same speed I used to get here I grabbed Fuji, made him release his brother, and ran out the same window I came through all before Yuuta was able to see who had grabbed him.

We're both running down the street now and I can hear Yuuta's yells. I'm sure Fuji can hear it too, but he's not himself. He needs to get out of his blood lust. My house is approaching and I run right into it and pin Fuji's to a wall to keep him still. "Mom, Dad, I need a vial!" I call out to him. Almost immediately I hear them running into the room. They must have known why I left cause they had a vial ready and I force Fuji to drink it.

"He reeks of blood." my father said. I nod, letting him know that I'm well aware of what he smells like.

"I know, and right now he needs us more than ever." I replied after nodding my head. Fuji's getting back to normal now. He's not trying to fight against me, instead he's standing still, head dropped. His aura is calming to as near as human as a vampires aura can get. "Fuji…" I calmly say, trying to get his attention.

-Fuji's POV-

"Fuji…" Tezuka, he's calling for me? I look up to stare into his eyes. "Fuji, it's ok now."

'It's ok now? What is he…' I look around the building I'm in. Tezuka's house? How did I get here? I look at Tezuka again, confusion clearly on my face. "How did I--"

"I brought you here." Tezuka replied, unpinning me to the wall. Hold on, he was pinning me? Why? Did I do something? "Fuji…"

"What happened? Why am I here?" I ask instantly. Tezuka, he looks…worried. My eyes, formally squinted like always opens to reveal my sharp, blue eyes and my smile disappears. "Tezuka…what did I do?"

"Fuji, I'm sorry but your parents….they're--"

"No!" I yell at him. "If they were I would have attacked the attacker!" Tezuka shook hi head. Why, who attacked them?

"They're dead Fuji…a vampire got them." My eyes grew wide. A vampire? But vampires aren't allowed to drink human blood, we'd be sentenced to execution if we did. "You…killed them Fuji."

"That's impossible!!" My legs give out and I fall to the floor and tears fall down my face. Reality is hitting me and it's hitting me hard. I can smell it now, the blood of my parents on me. It's all over me and it will always be there. A reminder for the vampire sin I have committed, the murder of a human. Tezuka must have taken me from my house, but it doesn't matter, I still killed them.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said, kneeling in front of me while placing a hand on one of my shoulders.

"Yuuta…is he…" I can't say the word, it's too sickening. I look at Tezuka, looking pleading, but he shook his head. "He's alive?" I ask. Tezuka then nodded his head. I don't know which is better, Yuuta living with the fact that his parents has been murdered, or him dying with them.

"Fuji, you'll be staying with us and we'll protect you for the Vampire Council. No matter what, we won't let them get you."

-Later that night-

Tezukas parents went to get my things from my home as Tezuka and I stayed behind. I was laying on Tezukas bed, trying to get some sleep to calm myself, but of course I can't get any. 'No matter what, we won't let them get you.' Those words lingered in my mind. Is Tezuka really willing to fight against them? Doesn't he know the consequences for fighting the law us vampires has to fallow?

-Tezuka's POV-

'I have to do what I can to keep Fuji safe now.' I thought while I sat at my desk. I have a lot of homework to do and Fuji really needs some rest, but I know he won't sleep. How can anyone sleep, being a vampire along with the sin of murder hanging over you. Only an insane person can find peace with that and I know Fuji isn't insane.

"I can't sleep…" I hear him say. I turn in the spiny chair I'm sitting in to look at him. "I can't relax, Tezuka."

"I know, just try Fuji. You've been through a lot."

"You don't think I know that!?" he yells, sitting up on my bed. He's angry, I can tell, but he's not angry at me. He's angry at himself.

"Fuji, you need to calm down." I said, the personality of being a leader coming out of me.

"How Tezuka? How can I calm down? How can I sleep after what I've done!?" He's crying again. I hate seeing him cry, it makes me want to cry also. I need to keep a strong front for him thought, I can't let him see me cry also. Instead I got up from my chair and sat on the bed next to him. I wanted to confess, to tell him that I loved him more than a brother, but I can't. It's not something to bring up at a time like this. I pull him into a hug and allow him to cry, it's the most I can do and that's how it was for the rest of the night.

**WW0604: ok I'm not sure if I like how I ended it, but anyway. Same as usual, R&R =3 please and thank you, ~Nyaa! I don't know if I spelled Wasabi right or not so please tell me x3 lol**


	3. Chapter 3: A Vampires Love

**WW0604:** Wow, I never really thought I'd have this much fun with this fanfic. Even though I do have another 12 fanfics that…really needs working on haha, I just like the comments I'm getting from this. Anyways…

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND YADI YADI YADA.

Ok so umm…we left off after Fuji had goes into blood lust yet again and had killed his parents by drinking their blood, a sin against vampires that has the result for execution. Tezuka managed to get Fuji away from the house before he had gotten Yuuta, but he doesn't know if it should be considered good or bad. This chapter will be starting off the next morning, which is a Saturday morning and the same day Fuji needs to eat actual food.

WARNING!: This chapter contains hard core yaoi. Yes, I mean actual man on man or boy on boy action. If you find that disturbing then just don't read. Simple as that.

Chapter 3: A Vampires Love

-Fuji's POV-

I actually fell asleep last night. Only for an hour or two, but at least I got some rest. The radio is what woke me up though. Quite personally I'm not interested in what happened in the vampire world, but I know it was Tezuka who turned it on, so I just lay in his bed and listen to the radio. 'I wonder what topic they're going to bring up today…' I thought right as the same news lady from the day before comes on.

"In recent news, a human couple has been found murdered in their home…" When hearing this my curiosity rises. Why would they mention humans on a vampire channel? Unless… "and once again we have Detective LuAnn with us to give us further details. Thank you for coming, LuAnn."

"Thanks for having me here today." The same detective lady? Now I know something is up, but it doesn't even cross my mind that it could have been my parents they were talking about. From across the room, where Tezuka is sitting, I can hear a few papers shift and a pen click on the table. He was apparently interested in what they detective has to say.

"What information do you have to share with us about the tragic fate that fell upon these humans?" Tragic? It's fricken life, everyone has to die eventually.

"We're doing further investigation, but we know for sure that it was a vampire that killed them." My eyes snaps open. A vampire? I can feel myself shake as my heart beat quickens. Can they be talking about my parents? Out of all the other humans in the world, is it my parents that they have already found dead? "We have found bite marks on both of the victims necks including very limited blood on the ground and literally none in their bodies."

"Can you give the names of these humans who have gotten into the path of one of our own?" There was silence on the other end. The detective lady was probably looking to see if it was allowed to be said yet.

"We already know who they're talking about Fuji…why don't we turn the radio off?" Tezuka asked across the room. I didn't know he knew I was awake, but still…I need to hear this and so I shook my head and sat up on his bed.

"…this is something I need to hear, Tezuka." I simply said as the ladies started talking again.

"Yes, we do know who the humans were and due to who they are we already have a suspect." Already…that was quick. My attention goes to Tezuka to see him watching the radio as they continued to speak. "They were the parents of Yuuta and Syuusuke Fuji. Yuuta, being a human as well, somehow managed to survive the attack even though he was found in the house, holding his own mothers dead body." My heart sank.

'Maybe I should have gotten Yuuta too…' I thought as my head started to hang low. Depression clearly getting to me.

-Tezukas POV-

So it was Fuji's parents they found. I'm sure they know that Fuji's the killer then especially if they're not so hesitant so reveal who was killed. I look over at Fuji, his head hanging low and sadness on his face. Can he be worried or just guilty? I don't know but I think he's heard enough of this story so I get up and turn the radio off, not getting any response from Fuji.

"How about we go downstairs and get something to eat. Today is the end of the month so you need to eat something." Still, he doesn't move or even answer me. "Fuji…" I try calling out to him, but he seems to be lost.

"I'm not hungry…" he replies. I knew he was going to say that, but he still has to have his three meals.

"You still need to eat Fuji. My parents can make whatever you want and when you're done with breakfast we can play a little tennis." I try to bribe him into getting out of bed. After hearing what the news had to say I can't really blame him for his lack of motion. But finally he starts to climb out of bed, his facial expression not changing.

"I'm not sure if even tennis can cheer me up this time." It may be a true fact, but I'm willing to try anything to help Fuji, I do love him after all.

"I know, but we can still try." I simply say as a wrap and arm around his shoulders and lead him downstairs. Mom must be cooking cause I can smell bacon and eggs cooking. "We're up." I call out right before we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning boys. Fuji, I hear that today is the day you need your meals so I prepared breakfast for you." my mom says, her back still facing us as she pours some eggs onto a plate. I look over at Fuji, but he still seems to be upset.

"Thank you…" Even the tone in his voice says he's upset. My mom looks over her shoulder at us. Fuji was still looking at the ground so I just shake my head, hoping she gets the picture to not further his depression. And I think she got it because she turns back to the stove and carries the plates to the table. "Tezuka eats on the last day of the month too, so I just fixed up his favorite for the both of you." Her smile tries to reach him, but of course he's not looking to even notice it. All he did was walk out of my grasp and sat at the table.

"Tezuka and I both have the same favorites in food besides Wasabi Sushi. Thanks for the food." I sigh as I sit at the table next to him and grab my chop sticks.

"Thanks for the food." I also say before eating. I'm not quite hungry also, seeing Fuji so down and upset, I can't help but feel his pain also. "The food's good Mom, thanks." I say while continuing to eat.

"You're welcome, there's plenty for seconds." she says. She's one of those people who think food cures anything, but even I know that Fuji won't cheer up that easily. I'm sure my mom heard the morning news for her to cook this much. Without even realizing it, Fuji pushes his empty plate away and slides the chair back.

"I'm going to go upstairs now…" he says quietly before going back upstairs. When he was gone I sigh and direct my attention to my mother.

"I take it you two heard the morning news." she says, earning a nod from me. "Poor Fuji-Kun, he must know they're after him now."

"Even so, I won't let them take him so easily." I answer to her while biting into some toast.

"Tezuka, you know it's dangerous to fight against them. Even you can--" I cut her off by slamming a fist into the table.

"I don't care! I'm willing to sacrifice myself for Fuji, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him alive!" I yell at her, my eyes turning red with anger. Even though my eyes are red like they do when a vampire goes into blood lust, I can still see. I'm not in blood lust, I'm just angry.

"Tezuka, you shouldn't yell at your mother like that." I hear my father say from the living room.

"But dad--"

"No buts. Now apologize to her!" he yells at me. I sigh then stand up and bow slightly to her.

"I'm sorry Mom…"

"It's ok, Tezuka Dear, just try to remember that these people are trained to do what they do. And that's to kill." my mother say before I head upstairs to where Fuji is.

"I know, and you also know I'm no push over." I can hear a small giggle from my mom before I disappear upstairs into my room to see Fuji laying on my bed again. I can smell his tears as he cries into my pillow. 'Oh Fuji…' I thought as I walk to my bed and pull him into my arms like last night.

-Fuji's POV-

I feel Tezuka pull me into his arms again as I cry. I find it odd, he did the same to me last night even though he doesn't share the same feelings as I do for him. Even with that lingering in my mind, I still grasp onto his shirt and cry against his chest. His hand gently rubs my back, trying to help me clam down, but how can I? I'm going to be sentenced to death and there's no way for me to avoid it.

"I'll always protect you Fuji…" I hear him whisper into my ear. Protect me? He has said that before, but come on…he can't be serious. "I won't let them take you without getting past me first." Is he serious?

"But…but you'll get hurt." I silently cry out. His arms holds me closer as he continues to rub my back.

"I'm willing to take that risk for you…"

"But why?! I don't need to lose you too, Tezuka. I lo-" I was about to say it again, but I know he won't say it back. He just doesn't get those feelings for anyone…he doesn't, does he?

-Tezuka's POV-

"But why?! I don't need to lose you too, Tezuka. I lo-" He was about to say it. That he loved me. It makes me happy, I can't hold back the smile. I want to say it to him, that I loved him, but I don't think it's the right time still. He's emotionally broken from what he did to his parents and what he nearly did to Yuuta. If he finds someone that says that they love him he may go crazy. Remembering the sin he committed each time someone says 'I love you'. I don't want to be the person to cause that pain.

"Because, you're a good friend Fuji and you're just like a brother to me." I force out. To keep back my own tears, I bite down onto my lip. 'I love you….I love you Fuji' I thought over and over, hoping that that would be good enough. But it wasn't…it's not the same as saying it out loud for him to hear, for him to remember. I want him to know how I feel, but…I can't bare to see him hurt.

"I know…thanks you, Tezuka." he says quietly. I frown slightly then make it disappear before pulling away from the hug.

"How about we shower and get ready for some tennis?" I ask. He looks up at me for a little before nodding.

"Ok, but there's only one shower…" he says. Wow, he doesn't expect us to share a shower does he?

"You can go first while I go get your tennis stuff." I quickly answer. Geese, I'd jump all over the chance to bathe with him, but if I'm going to keep him from figuring out how I feel for him then I must control myself.

"But Tezuka…my tennis stuff is already in the room." I stare at him a bit confused before looking by the door and chuckle.

"So it would seem…"

"We can…well if you want…I don't mind sharing…the shower." My attention goes back to him. He's looking away with a very visible blush on his face. It's so irresistible. And I'm not kidding about that, I can't help but just nod slightly and sigh.

"Fine, if that's what you want." I say, and his expression immediately brightened for only a second before it went back to its pervious, sad form. 'Wow I didn't know that just a shower with me would bright his mood…' I thought while leading him into the bathroom.

-Fuji's POV-

'I can't believe he agreed! Oh my god, this is like…wow…I never got to see this much of him before.' I thought. Tezuka leading me into his bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind us, my heart is beating fast. I look around his bathroom, taking in every sight as Tezuka start the water.

"How do you like it?" he asks and my blush deepens as I stutter, trying to think of what to say. "Do you like the water hot or cold?" Oh, that.

"Warm." I simply said. 'I thought he was….oh god not THAT. This is Tezuka, he wouldn't even allow the thought to enter his mind.' I thought to myself. I look over at Tezuka who's already starting to undress. Well he sure isn't shy, him and his perfect body that's shaped just the right shape and tone. My eyes looks him over from head to toe. They looked at his member longer than anything else he owns. 'Saa, how I want that in me…' I thought, not even embarrassed that I even thought such a naughty comment.

"The shower's ready, you getting in?" he asks. I look up at him again, seeing him climb into the shower. I quickly undress myself and jump in with him, not wanting to miss a second of being with him.

-Tezuka's POV-

He was staring at my 'thing'. If I didn't have better control I probably would have screwed him then and there, but I must keep him from knowing my true feelings. We're both in the shower now, cleaning ourselves off. I can't help but steal a few looks at him. He's slender and just plane out prefect. I can't find a single flaw on him. His face, perfectly shaped with his now wet hair framing it. His chest, muscular and even toned. His hands, which too were just the perfect size for his feminine type body, rubs some body wash all over him. Just everything about Fuji turns me on.

Wait…it turns me on?? I look down at myself and yes, I'm getting turned on and the proof is showing as my cock starts to harden. I completely turn my back to him to keep him from seeing it. 'Damn it, I was thinking about him too much!' I yelled mentally at myself. 'Damn it Damn it Damn it!!!'

"Tezuka, you ok?" I hear Fuji ask me. I quickly nod while also rubbing some body wash on myself.

-Fuji's POV-

I saw him staring at me, but something made him look away. I wonder what it was, I really liked the attention. I ask him if he's ok, but he only nods. Curious, I turn to face him and try to peak around him to see what he was doing. But my guard went down and I slipped in the tub. Falling flat on my back with a loud 'thud'.

"Owwie!" I cry out.

"What happened?" he asks while turning around. He still has the hard on and obviously forgotten it. I try to get up but the fall really hurt my back and I wince in pain. "Did you slip?" he asks again and I just nod in response. "You need to be more careful." he says. He's kneeling down in front of me and helps me sit up in a more comfortable position. "There, just relax for a bit and try not to move your back." He then starts to stand up but I grab onto his shoulders to keep him down. I don't know what I'm doing, I can barely think straight. All I know is that I want Tezuka right now, more than anything. "Fuji…is there something else you want?" he asks. He doesn't know how much he's right. I just slowly nod before looking away.

-Tezuka's POV-

He wants something but I can't really tell what. If I ask him he may tell me unless it's as embarrassing as letting him see that I have a hard on. "Well…what is it?" I ask him.

"Uhh…well I…" he stutters. I know what it is now and I want it too, but if I do it he may find out. Oh to hell with it, this boner is getting too uncomfortable! I lean forward and gently grab his chin to turn his head and kiss him. To my surprise he kisses me back, slowly leaning into our kiss.

'I'm going to have to think of something good to keep him from thinking that I love him as much as he loves me.' I thought as I stood up, pulling him up with me and gently kiss his neck.

-Narrators POV-

As Tezuka helped Fuji up to stand, the warm water pouring over their nude bodies, he licks and kisses Fuji's neck. It causes the slightly smaller boy to moan, each touch sends shivers down his spine. Fuji's head tilts to the side, giving Tezuka more room to do as he pleases. Either boy can believe what they're about to do. Fuji, defiantly excited about it more than anything, but Tezuka, he's more nervous. He wanted to keep his feelings secret to Fuji, but it just seems so right that even the caption of the famous Seigaku Regulars can't control himself.

Tezukas hand slowly reaches down to rub Fuji's now hard member, earning louder moans from his as he gently shifts his hips towards his caption. Tezuka defiantly wanted to claim Fuji, and to him it seemed as if Fuji wanted it too. He was right, that's for sure. Turning Fuji around so his back was facing him, Tezuka slips in a finger into Fuji's anus, starting to stretch him out.

The sudden feeling of having something in him catches Fuji off guard. Even though it was only a finger, it was a new feeling that he wasn't use to and couldn't help but move his hind end around a little, trying to make it more comfortable. He can feel Tezuka gently rub the small of his back, trying to keep him calm and relaxed right as a second finger pushes its was into Fuji. The smaller of the two hisses in slight discomfort as Tezuka does a scissors motion with his finger, stretching Fuji out even more to be sure that when the real thing goes in, it won't hurt. Finally, Tezuka puts the third finger in, making Fuji tilt his head back and moan very slightly. He was getting use to having Tezukas fingers in him, they stretch him fully and now it's time for the real thing.

When Tezuka was sure Fuji was fully stretched out, he pulls his fingers out. Both of his hands gripping Fuji's small hips as he carefully pushes his hard dick inside of Fuji, causing him to moan. His back arching slightly and head tilt back, Fuji's hands balls up into fists against the wall in front of him and Tezuka starts thrusting into him. In, out, in out, Tezuka's pace quickens and Fuji's moans gets slightly louder, soon fallowing behind his moans is Tezuka's own moans.

"Ahh, Tezuka…" Fuji moans out when Tezuka starts hitting his sweet spot over and over. Their moans fills the bathroom, warm water still falling on their bodies and Tezuka pounding into Fuji as hard and fast as he can. Tezuka can feel his climax coming soon, so with one of his hands he reaches forward and starts rubbing Fuji's member, earning even louder moans from him. His moans are almost as loud as screams as he continues to moan out Tezuka's name. "Tezuka! Oh yeah…" They both cum at the same time, Tezuka inside of Fuji and Fuji all over Tezuka's hand and the wall in front of him.

-Tezuka's POV-

After I release my seeds into him I wrap my arms around his waits and rest my head on his back. That was my first time doing anything like that with anyone and it was truly something I don't want to forget. I soon regain my breath and pull out of Fuji. He gently gasps out a small moan as I do this, it's very sexy coming from him.

"I love you, Tezuka." I hear him whisper. Immediately a frown appears on my face. What am I suppose to say to that? Especially right after we did, the experience we now share with each other.

"Y-you too, Fuji." I reply. Nothing else came to mind. I wanted to say 'I love you too, Fuji', but I don't think I made it any more clear that I can't tell him now. Not until I know it's the right time, but I sometimes wonder if that time will ever come. Fuji's now turning in my light grasp and our eyes lock. I can see slight sadness in his eyes and it makes me want to look away, but I can't move. I can't find myself in order to look away from those eyes, instead I find my self gently kissing him again.

The water in the shower feels a little cold now, and I think Fuji feels it too. "How about we get dried off now? The water feels a bit cold." I suggest and he nods. I let go of him and turn the water off before opening the curtains and grabbed two towels, giving Fuji one of them. He took the towel but didn't start drying off. Instead he started to stare at the bottom of the bath tub. I didn't take notice of this, what made me notice his even more sad expression was when he started speaking as I stepped out of the tub.

"Tezuka…" I hear him speak, making me stop half way out of the tub. "Do you…love me?" I turn my head to look at him. I have no idea how my facial expression is like. Does it look surprised, natural, or maybe upset? I don't know; I didn't expect such a question and due to that I don't have the slightest idea on how to respond.

"In a way…" I say, fully stepping out of the tub, towel over my head to dry my hair, but mainly to hide the sad expression on my face.

"In what type of way though?"

'He never gives up…' I thought before deciding on how I want to respond to this question. "You're like a brother to me Fuji. A very close brother that I can open up to." I had to chose my words carefully, and it seems like I did it in the way I want.

"Saa, I see. I'm glad you see me as your brother, I see you as my own as well." I quietly sigh in relief then watch him step out of the shower and wrap the towel around his waist. "Ready for some tennis?" he asks. It catches me off guard, I totally forgot I promised him a match, but still I nod while also wrapping my towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom with him.

**WW0604: Wow this chapter took me a few days to do. Ok, so that was chapter 3, I hope you all liked it, so please R&R and the next chapter should be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Vampires Fear

**WW0604:** Haha, wow I'm going to type while high on sleeping medicine…this has to turn out interesting. Well, as you might know--with that last note on being 'high on medicine'--I'm sick. Like, sick as a dog…kidding about the dog thing, for all I know, a dog may be healthier than I am at the moment. Anyway…uhh, it appears I've became friends with a cold and it makes sleeping almost impossible for me since my nose is so clogged up that I can't even breathe. Soooo, my mom made me take some flue medicine that's suppose to make me sleepy and easier for me to sleep. Yeah, not tired! *sighs* So I'm going to try to get a chapter posted with my (what's suppose to be) messed up, drowsy mind.

Now for the actual story stuff. NO ONE SEEMS TO LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I was going along with the 'ok so 3 reviews and I'll update' thing, but only ONE person reviewed my last chapter and now I'm like…crushed. Lol I don't know why it turned out so bad, I actually had some confidence with that chapter. Now that I think about it though it could be the stupid 'yaoi moment' that I threw in there, that turned out miserably bad, I guess. I'd like to know what made that chapter not as…what's the word…enjoyed (I think…) as the ones before it. Ok ok, DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! SERIOUSLY, NADA!! but I do have a cosplay for this anime now, teehee.

Ok now, someone (I forgot who and I'm too lazy to go look up the user name) asked me, 'why is Fuji a vampire and the rest of his family isn't?' Well, I think that question may be answered in the chapter. Honestly, I can't be too sure myself, I write as I go, but I'm almost positive that Tezuka will bring it up.

The story left off right after Fuji and Tezuka had some 'fun time' in the shower together and now they're both walking to a public tennis court.

Chapter 3: A Vampires Fear

-Fuji's POV-

I'm walking with Tezuka now, going to a common public park where he and I usually plays tennis at. It was a bit of a long walk, but naturally it doesn't bother us. This type of thing gives us a good chance to talk, usually that is. It was oddly quiet this time, the only sound crossing my ear were our foot steps and the occasional car passing by. My eyes were glued to the concrete pavement below me as I walked right next to Tezuka, matching my strides to his. It was his voice, that angelic voice I absolutely love, is what brought me out of the trance the pavement had apparently given me.

"About before…in the shower…" I look at him as he speak. He's looking forward, not looking at me in hopes to hide the embarrassment in the topic that's to come.

"Yes?"

"You realize that is was only because I suddenly got a rush of hormones right? I mean, it wasn't like I was trying to…_claim_ you or anything." He fought with trying to pick the right words, glancing at me only twice as he said those few sentences.

I bite down on my lip; I was hoping for something different like 'I meant to say that I do love you, Fuji. All those times I called my love for you only as the love for a brother were just me trying to be overprotective of my captain status. Will you be mine forever?' I knew I was far from what he wanted. It seemed really silly, especially the last part about me being his forever. One thing's for sure, he has my virginity forever as I have his.

"Oh yeah, totally. I wasn't born yesterday you know." I say with slight amusement in my voice, gently elbowing his right arm with my left. It earned a strange, confused look from Tezuka. Ok, maybe I was trying too hard to keep my mask strong.

"Right…just wanted to make sure there was no…misunderstanding or anything." he mumbled slightly while staring forward again. I sigh in relief when he didn't bother asking about my strange behavior. I bed strange was an understatement, that was way out of my personality line that not even I, the one who said it, knows where it even came from.

The tennis courts are coming into view now as we finally enter the park. Like usual, it wasn't occupied, but you'd be surprised with how Tennis is becoming a hit when you hear about the amazing and miracle middle schoolers and how they can to intense moves like Snake Shot or The Twist Serve. Even though those two can be common for those who come right out of the beginner stage.

Tezuka and I are both wearing our regular tennis uniforms, so of course it's going to cause some attention, but it never bothers us. For some reason though it seems to be getting to Tezuka today. For all I know it could just him being 'overprotective of his captain status'. I laugh at myself. Boy how that silly thought of him confessing is getting to me.

"We'll warm up before we actually get serious. No need to rush ourselves or pull any muscles." he grumbles out. Yup, he's annoyed with our audience.

"Whatever you want, Captain." I say, getting a small chuckle from Tezuka. We both stretch out our arms and legs, just like any other athlete and finally remove our jackets and sweat pants to reveal our actual tennis uniforms. I'd say there's about twenty people around the fence now and obviously Tezuka's glaring at each one of them. Right as he's about to serve I stop him. "Tezuka, are we going to pick someone to be ref?" I fight the smirk back. I can't help but make a comment like that for him and the stupid sex we went though this morning. Does he realize that I'm totally out of focus now because of that?

-Tezuka's POV-

Oh, damn Fuji and his stupid rules. Personally I was hoping for a self judge match, but whatever floats his boat. I'm actually not in the mood of any screaming fan girls…and boys. With a sigh, I turn to face the fence and pick a random _male_ to be the ref. The one time I picked a female she was too goo-goo gaa-gaa over me and Fuji that she couldn't even keep an accurate score.

When the stupid boy finally makes in the high chair I make the serve, not giving him a chance to even make the final call that the match is about to start. Fuji easily returns my serve and immediately approaches the net. It doesn't really catch me by surprise for I always process the possibilities while in play. I make a high lob to the back, right corner of the court, but before I even knew it, Fuji was there. High in the air, racket up, Fuji makes a smash in the opposite corner on my court.

"Love 15." the boy calls. I fight against flashing my fangs in an irritated way towards Fuji. With there being too many witnesses, it would be a desaster is someone happens to see them and call out 'Vampire!' I grab a new ball and bounce it a few times on the court before making another serve. It was a new one though, not one I haven't used in _this_ match yet. My Ace Serve. Fuji never stood a chance for the unexpected serve as it bounces once on his side of the court and right into the fence, making a few people recoil away thinking it was going to go through the fence. "15-15." the boy calls again.

"Saa, I forgot that move." Fuji says while his serious expression starts to show. This is when things really gets interesting, but before I even had a chance to make my next serve both me and Fuji locks gazes at each other before looking to my right, his left. We both can smell it. Another vampire like ourselves is in the park with us. To fight back the snareling and the 'show and tell' of my fangs, I bite down on my lips, but no too hard for there to be any blood and carefull enough to not show my fangs. "Shit…" I hear Fuji cuss under his breath, only low enough for me and whoever the other vampire may be to hear.

We had to think of something and something fast in order to get off the courts. For all we know it could be someone from the Vampire Council. In situations…almost similar to this, me and Fuji has a plan. We once again meet each others gazes and I make a simple quick serve for the corner of Fuji's court. He returns it right to me in a simple lob and I smash it right for his courts again, making a quick glance at the area where we smelled a vampire to see a new pair or eyes watching us from far behind the crowd. It wasn't anyone I recognized and due to that my nerves started to rise. It was only a second that I looked at the man and now I was watching Fuji and he pretends to be pulling off his Higuma Otoshi, but instead of pulling it off like the master he was, he twisted his leg in a way that would make anyone cringe and fell to the ground, yelling in pain while gripping the calf of his right leg. Now the charade act begins.

"Fuji?!" I yell as I keep my racket in one hand and easily hop of the net and right at Fuji's side. I hold him up and close to myself. "It's ok Fuji, I'll get you home and we'll take care of that leg."

"No!" he protests. "I can continue…I-ow!" He once again yells in pain as he tries to stand.

"Don't be silly…" I casually say while taking his racket from him and carefully lay him on the ground. I quickly wink at him, a signal we use to let each other know that the act seems to be working then run over to our bags and started to load out rackets.

-Fuji's POV-

I know this has to be serious. If it was a false alarm it's usually Tezuka gripping his left arm, yelling in pain and _me_ going to his side to see if he's well. Of course, then we'd have a small argument and finally go to the compromise of continuing the match, but for him to skip his act only means that we really need to get out of there and so, while doing one of my counters I have to pretende to pull a muscle. Actually, I kinda over did it with the stunt.

Finally Tezuka's back at my side, both bags slung over his right shoulder as he uses his good arm to help me stand. He then leans over to whisper in my ear, "You really over did it this time huh? You didn't fallow our script." I only shrug slightly as I allow him to help me off the courts. When we were sure to be far enough from the humans as possible, he quickly hands me my bag to make the carrying loads even and we both take off running at our inhuman, vampire speeds. But we were slightly too late as after about a quarter mile of running, that same man that got Tezukas' nerves acting up is standing right in front of us.

"Syusuke Fuji?" the man asks. Both me and Tezuka exchange looks, neither of us speeking. When we look at the guy again he speaks again. "Is one of you Syusuke Fuji?" He was clearly annoyed at us.

"Yea--" I was about to responde, but Tezuka took a step forward and interrupted me.

"No, we don't know him. I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka and this is Yuri Shina."

'Yuri Shina? Come on Tezuka you can do better than that.' I thought while rolling my eyes. The man seemed to not buy it at first before noding once.

"I see, I'm sorry to have interrupted your match, but if you happen to come across and vampire by the name of Syusuke Fuji then you must contact your local vampire agency. He's highly dangerous to humans and is on the death roll." the man explained. I quickly look over at Tezuka as he nodded at the man.

"So my hunches were correct, you really do suspect the son of the humans." He only nodded to answer Tezukas comment. "Quite a shame, I heard he's a swell Tennis player. I was hoping to have a match against him."

"Sorry to put your dreams on the low end." Tezuka only shrugged, keeping his eyes locked onto the stranger in front of him. If I hadn't known better I'd think they're having a mental conversation.

-Narrators POV-

Fuji was right even though he didn't think he was. Tezuka and the stanger were having a mental conversation. Tezuka was keeping this secret from not only Fuji, but any vampire he comes across, but he really can read minds. The vampire they happen to come across happens to be able to do the same.

'I know who he really is. If you were smart you'd let me take him about to the Counil and live.' the man thought to Tezuka only to get a glare in return.

'I don't know what you're thinking about. My friend here really is Yuri Shina.' Tezuka mentally replied.

'I see…so it's going to be like that? You're really going to defy the council and protect a fugitive?' Due to the lack of human witnesses,. Tezuka wasn't afraid to bare his fangs to the stranger.

'I think you mistook him for someone else. And if _you_ were smart you'd not mention your mistake to the low life council you work for. Yuri and I are mates and I'd never do anything to allow people to assume that he's a fugitive. I keep my eyes on him at all times and never has he tasted humans blood.'

'I know what he is. He's a low vampires, one with very limited control over his sences and the craving for blood. Due to that--'

'Due to that you think he's the serial killer who got a hold of the Fuji's?' Tezuka continues to glare and bare his fangs at the stranger, during this Fuji was looking from Tezuka and the stranger nonstop. It caught Tezukas attention and he shoved Fuji's head down so he was staring at the ground.

'I can tell you're hiding something, but if you really think that he's not the criminal I'm looking for then you wouldn't mind me looking into his eyes right?' Tezuka growled at his request. After drinking human blood there's no going back. It stay locked into their eyes, only the mind readers can see into vampires eyes, the windows of their souls, to see how innocent and clean they are.

'If you wish…' Tezuka replyed before looking at Fuji.

"Mr. Shina…could you look up for a second, I need to look at you to confirm my suspicions. Fear was clear on Fujis face as he looked at Tezuka, desperate for instructions. "If you really aren't Syusuke Fuji then why would you be seeking help from this man?"

"He uhh…" Fuji tried to think of something to work well enough as an excuse.

"I'm his captain as well as his mate, it's only natruale for the _uke_ to seek help from their seme." Tezuka replyed while wrapping an arm around Fuji's shoulders. "Go on Yuri, let him look at your face." Fuji was too far in shock at what Tezuka had said to even move. It was the stranger who had to move Fuji's head to look into his eyes.

He took a good, long look. Surely he was sure that Fuji was who he was really looking for, but nothing. Nothing came up in Fuji's eyes and it really bugged the stranger. "Tell me, what is your real name?" Tezuka snapped a glare at the stranger.

"Syu--"

"Kyo Sukimaru." Tezuka quickly replied. "Did you see anything?"

The stranger then looks at Tezuka with another hard glare. "No I saw nothing, and why are you lying about his name?"

"Who said I was lying?"

"At first you said his name was Yuri Shina and now it's suddenly Kyo Shuki…sato?"

"Kyo Sukimaru…" Tezuka corrected.

"Whatever, you're changing his name on me, so how do I know the truth?"

"Would you rather have him say it?" Tezuka asked with a raises eyebrow. 'That way you can read his mind if he's lying. Now would I jeperdise my love's life like that if he really wasn't who I say he is?'

"Yes I'd rather have him say that." The man seemed a little too eager to say that and then directed his attention to Fuji once again. "What's your real name.

-Fuji's POV-

I didn't know what to do. If Tezuka was changing my name it had to have a good reason, but if he was really from the council then he would have taken me away right? I think I mise as well go with Tezuka's game and just lye.

"I am Kyo Sukimaru. I'm a amature tennis player who looks up to my…love for tennis instructions. He's pretty much my free personal tennis tutor who comes with a big heart and a great sex rounds." I quickly say. Hopefully it's believeable enough and it seems to be. Tezuka is fighting back a laugh as the man stares at me with slight disgust.

"Ok then, too much info, but I guess you're telling the truth. You two may go and don't forget what I told you about the fugitive." Both me and Tezuka nod before running at our vampire speeds together, too eager to get away from the man who almost gave me my death certificate.

We reached Tezuka's house in a matter of a few minutes and he quickly shut the door and lock it, even though a vampire can easily get past that, but our sudden burting through the door caught his parents attention. "Tezuka, what's wrong?" his mother asks.

"Nothing Mom, just ran across someone who nearly cause our deaths." I look at Tezuka, a clear glare on my face. A little too honest, isn't he?

"Seriously? What happened? This is what, the twenty-third time you came across something like this in a week?" his father this time asks.

Clearly I was confused. I had no idea why his parents are so easy going about us nearly getting killed by a council member, I mean seriously! This is Tezuka, their son! I was too busy staring at a black wall with a shocked expression to even realize that Tezuka had dragged me to sit with him on the love couch.

"Oh it's silly really, we just came across someone from the Vampire Council. He thought _Kyo_ was that crazy murder, Syusuake Fuji. Can you believe it?! I finally had to let him look into _Kyo's_ eyes to prove who he really was." Tezuka said with a few laughs here and there. I didn't understand him at all, why he as calling me Kyo or anything. And each time he said 'Kyo' he put some meaning into it, like he was trying to tell his parents something. It was too much and I quickly left Tezuka's grasp and ran upstairs, slamming the door.

-Tezuka's POV-

I don't know why he's upset, obviously it has to be something from him to run up to _my_ room and slam the door. I look at my parents before getting up and fallowed Fuji to my room. When I entered he was sitting on my bed, stairing out though the window and out into the outside would. He seemed to notice my presence as his body stiffened and I quietly shut the door.

"Who's Kyo?" he asks right after I shut the door. I should have seen this coming, but I thought he'd be smart enough to know that it's a false name to keep him safe.

"That's you silly." I say in hopes he'd catch the message. Which he didn't.

"I'm Syusuke Fuji. The crazy murderer who killed his own parents and nearly his own brother. The vampire who commited the worst sin that puts immediate death upon them. I don't know where you got this _Kyo_ fantasy from."

Ok, so he doesn't get it and clearly he doesn't care.

"I thought you didn't love me…" Ok what? Even I, a mind reader, didn't even see that coming, but of course I like to give Fuji his privacy and not invade his mind.

"Fuji…" I sigh out but before I could continue he snaps.

"Oh so you finally realise who I real am?!"

"Will you just shut up for a second!!" I yell at him. It scared him, I can see that, but honestly I don't care. He doesn't realize the danger he's in and the fact that the council has already set after him pisses me off. "Now that you're listening. The whole Kyo thing--"

"I don't care about _him_. I want to know why you said that I'm your lover, your mate when you obviously don't think of me like that!" Fuji yelled at me, interrupting me. Can't he see that doing that is just going to further my anger? I guess he doesn't care at this moment.

"Fuji…" I say before taking a breath in then suddenly I was in his face, yelling. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE IN DANGER AND YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT STUPID THINGS LIKE A FALSE NAME AND A STUPID LIE!!!" I stare at his face for a moment, pure shock and fear all over it.

'Ok I think I over did it with the yelling…' I thought when he didn't responde.

"Lies…is that all they were? Just fibs?"

"No…I was just saying that to _spare_ your feelings." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You are…UNBELIEVEABLE Kunimitsu Tezuka, just unbelievable! I confess my feelings to you, willing to sacrifice my _soul_ to you and when I finally think you're finally caving in and noticing my love for you, you claim it's just you SPARING my feelings?! I'd rather have the fucking Vampire Council kill me!" Ok so I clearly pissed him off, I think I got that part easily.

"You don't know the half of my reasons for lying." I finally say.

"Then say it! Damn it Tezuka, if whatever your stupid reasons are good enough for you to falsely lead my feelings then….then…"

"Then what?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" I couldn't help but snort out a chuckle to that.

"I was afraid Fuji. There was a fear deep inside me that feared for your safety. I only did what came to my mind and that way to lie. I only hoped that if he asked to look into your eyes that your stubborn denial to what you did would block the turth."

"My denail? But I didn't do anything to deny."

"That's my point, you haven't accepted that fact that you killed your parents and nearly got--"

"Shut up! I didn't kill them!" he yelled at me, interrupting me again.

"Good, keep thinking that."

"'Keeping thinking that'? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that even though the facts are true, that you really did kill your parents and that you really _aren't_ Kyo Sukimaru, you need to keep thinking that you didn't do that for your…hey Fuji, you ok?" I realise that my little speech is really making him _accept_ what he did instead of denying it any more. "Damn it, Fuji listen, I was kidding. You didn't kill them! Fuji!" I kept yelling for him, but he was far gone. My fear, the fear of losing him, may actually come true if another member of the council finds him. And when that comes, I may end up dying with him.

**WW0604:** **Wow, ok sorry for the…oddly awkward (in my opinion) chapter. Hopefully I get some reviews this time, so please R&R and…yeah, surprisingly enough, I didn't pass out while typing this and I managed to do it in one night…wow.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Vampires Realization

**WW0604: **Ok so I got a couple reviews for chapter 4, and so I want to work on the next chapter x3. Even though I easily have twelve (I think) other fanfics that REALLY needs working on, I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND YADI YADI YADA, YOU GET THE PICTURE.

Hey, I have a question for you all and it would be awesome if I got some answers. The question is, should I do a Twilight Fanfic? I'm reading the 4th book now, so I know a good deal of what's going on and I'm practically obsessing over the characters. Please let me know.

We left off in Tezuka's room when he and Fuji were discussing Fuji's denial over his parents death. So instead of a small time jump that I seem to do between chapters we're just going to go right where we left off.

BUT, before I start I really want to say thank you to phoenixfirekitsune. They're the only person who's reviewed each one of my chapters at this time and really, it boosts my confidence when ANYONE replies. But when getting a review from someone who's fallowing the story and reviewing each chapter is like…wow awesome lol. Thanks again and hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 5: A Vampires Realization

-Fuji's POV-

I'm shocked. Deep down I knew that what I did, killing my parents, was the truth. I didn't want to believe it and so I refused to let it cross my mind. Now, right in front of me, the one person I love is yelling in my face that I'm in denial. That I _did_ kill my mother and father and nearly got Yuuta in the process. It's an unbearable feeling. I should have figured it was true, since I'm here, in Tezukas room and not my own.

"Damn it, Fuji listen, I was kidding. You didn't kill them! Fuji!" he keeps calling for me. How can I respond? He was saying that I killed them, but now he's trying to convince me out of it. I don't understand, Tezuka. Why are you doing this!?

"I…don't understand." I finally mutter out. His hands are now on my shoulders, gripping them tightly, trying to get my attention. It doesn't work that easily, my eyes are glued to the comforter I'm sitting on.

"You didn't kill them, you were right. Now snap out of it." Tezuka gently shook me a few times, hoping that rattling my brain would work. Obviously it didn't.

"But…you just said--"

"I said it was a joke, now come on. I know you trust my word." he said, interrupting me. My eyes finally look up to look at his face. They were pleading. Like he _wanted_ me to believe him. I do believe him, I trust him. But which part?

"I do trust you, Tezuka." He was about to speak, but I continued before he got the chance. "But I don't know which part is the part that I _do_ believe." I admit, it's hard to lie to him. I want to tell him that I can't trust his word if he continues to twist them around to his advantage. Strange how love makes you do things you probably wouldn't do before.

"Trust what I'm saying now, Fuji. You _didn't_ kill your parents. You didn't know of their death because you were with me, at my house, avoiding your mothers blood shed, ok?" I don't know…I don't know if that's the truth. I just simply nod, it should be enough to make him drop the subject and it was. He sighs slightly before wrapping his arms around me.

Again, he's holding me. Even though he's always telling me that he only loves me as a brother, nothing more nothing less, he still holds me lovingly in his arms. It's hard to grasp, I try to look up, to see his face, but I can't. I'm afraid. I don't want to see him if he's in pain, but I'm curious to see _what_ his expression is like.

"Tezuka…" I quietly say, gently pushing myself out of his grasp which he willingly allows me to do. I look up at his blank face. "Tell me the truth…_do_ you love me?" I asked him this many times before and each time he says as a brother. But I HAVE to know! I NEED to know! Is there anyone left in this world that loves me for me? Not as family but _more_. He looks confused now as I stare at his face, trying to figure out his mind. What is he thinking?

"You already asked me this before." was his reply. I knew that already…but part of me want to hear a different answer. An answer that would, hopefully, make me feel…wanted.

"I want to know…I want you to tell me again." I whisper to him. It was a low whisper but I know he'd hear me. "I want to know." I whisper again.

"Fuji…you're my brother, nothing else."

-Tezuka's POV-

"Fuji…you're my brother, nothing else." I turn my head away from him as I say this. Each time I speak those words it pains him and it shows so clearly on his face. It's like he wants me to put him through this, but I can't like him suffer and confessing my love for him will just make him go crazy.

"Oh…" he said. I grasp his head gently in my hands and make him look up so I can stare into his eyes.

"Even with that fact, I won't let anyone hurt you." He simply nods, his eyes fluttering down to look at the bed beneath us. "Tell me, Fuji. It's pure curiosity, but why are you the only vampire in your family?" he looks up at me again, purely confused with my question.

"You are my family, Tezuka. I'm not the only vampire." I smirk slightly and shake my head.

"I mean your _real_ family." Sadness, that's what I can see in his eyes. Even with all the effort he's putting to keep it hidden I can see it.

"It's…complicating."

"I'm sure I can fallow." I answered him, but he said nothing more. He shook his head out of my hands and starts to climb out of bed. "Where you going?"

"A walk…I need to think for a minute." I only nod. He deserves some time alone, I can't smother over him all the time. I watch him walk to my bedroom window and jump out of it. When I was sure he was gone I too got out of bed, but instead of fallowing him like I wanted to, I went downstairs to watch some TV with my parents.

-Somewhere Far Away in the Vampire Council Grounds…Narrators POV-

The stranger that was once talking to Fuji and Tezuka walks casually down a long hall. He doesn't glance at each door that he passes, know what each one of theme were. His eyes were only interested in the door right in front of him at the end of this long hall. About the door was the numbers 2235, the Vampire Council Elders. He doesn't bother knocking on the door as he opens it as if it was his own room and walks it, shutting the door behind him. The room was dark, only a dim light shone above three heads sitting behind a desk that was almost as long as the room. There were two males and a female sitting back there, all looking like they belonged in their late thirties when they were actually over three-hundred years old each. The man walked to the center of the room and bows respectively to them before kneeling to one knee, staring at the floor.

"Welcome back, did you locate the fugitive?" one of the males asks, the only on the farthest left side of table. The stranger didn't answer him, clearly the wrong thing to do. It pissed the elder off. "Answer me you little--"

"Now now, Endar. He's thinking of how to reply." the female says to the man while looking in his direction. She looks back at them man kneeling on the ground in front of her, she sat in the middle of group behind the table. "Aren't you, Tasuha?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tasuha, the stranger replies. It was silent for a minute before he looks up at the three elders and speaks. "I can't say for sure. I swore I was correct, the looks, the first name, they all seem right."

"What do you mean by the _first_ name?" the second man, to the farthest right of the table, asks.

"When I first spotted them, a boy called him by the correct name as the fugitive I had to find…"

"But there's more?" the elder to the right asks again.

"Yes. When I stopped them to interrogate, the same boy who called him by the culprits name claims he was, at first, Yuri Shina, but after I asked for his name again, the same man said it was Kyo Sukimaru." The elders exchanged a few looks towards each other, mumbling to each other.

"What do you think Elian? Could it possibly be who we're looking for?" the man to the right of the table asks.

"I don't know Ernest. It's hard to tell." she answered him before looking at Tasuha again. "Did you look into his eyes?"

"Yes Ma'am and that's what confuses me." he answers

"Please explain." Endar grumbles out.

"When I looked, I was almost positive he was who you suspected, but…nothing." It was silent again. "Nothing came up into his eyes. It was like he was an infant, I couldn't even look into his past."

"That's interesting…" Ernest says, one of his hands in front of his mouth.

"Interesting indeed. I would like to speak with this…Kyo." Elian says, looking from Endar to Ernest then back to Tasuha. "Please retrieve him so we can do our own interrogation." Tasuha nodded once before standing to his feet, bowing to the elders, and quickly yet silently walks out of the room.

-Back With Fuji, Fuji's POV-

Walking along the sidewalk, taking the the cool, moist air, I was lost in thought. Tezuka confused me with his words and actions and at first that was what I wanted to think about, but each time I tried it pained me. "'Fuji…you are my brother, nothing else.'" I repeat his words silently to myself. Part of me didn't want to believe him. It wanted to think it was a cover from the truth, but the rest of me, most of me, believed him. There was the sound of thunder in the background, a storm was surly on its way. But that's not brought me out of my trance, it was the shout of my name.

"Oi, Oi! Fuji-Kun." Eiji. He had someone found me and was running to walk beside me, his energetic energy almost seemed to seep into me as we walked side by side. I put my mask on and looked over at Eiji.

"Ah, Eiji. As energetic as ever aren't you?" He only laughed slightly in reply, giving me a thumbs up. "What you up to?"

"Not much, Nyaa. Just taking a walk before I smelt a similar scent."

"I see." It was silent between the two of us for a moment before I broke it. "How many laps does Tezuka want me to do at practice Monday?"

"Who knows?" Eiji laughs out. "He did seem frustrated with your absence though in the morning, Nyaa. Oddly though, in the afternoon practice he seem…worried." I looked over a Eiji, a bit shocked.

"Worried?"

"Yeah, even Oishi couldn't get his attention when Ryoma was picking fights with some of the second years."

"Odd…that normally gets an immediate response of him telling Ryoma and the second years to run laps." Eiji nodded in agreement and stared forward.

"Fuji…" Eiji said, suddenly seirous. I look over at him and tilt my head to the side. "I was actually looking for you. I wanted to apologize…for you lost." Figures. I sigh and look forward, not bothering to say anything to him about the matter and that just made him continue talking. "It must have been hard. Even though they were just human, but to lose them to someone like _us_. I would be way out of it."

"Well some of us cope differently, Eiji."

"Well yeah, but…Fuji they were your _birth _parents--"

"You don't think I know that, Eiji!?" I snap at him, yelling in his face and not giving him the chance to finish what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, I know you know that, but--"

"Then why bring it up!?" I yell again. "They're dead, Eiji. DEAD!" I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, but failing easily from it. I'm still angry and it shows in my voice as I start talking again, through my teeth. "There's nothing…not a single thing I can do about it. Even though I'm far from human I couldn't do one thing to save them, Eiji."

"D-do you know who did it?" Eiji stutters out, clearly my anger caught him off guard.

"…yes." I finally answer him. He's looking at me when I take a quick glance over to see his face. It's clear to me now, who killed my parents, my family. And I denied it. Tezuka was right…

"Who was it?" Eiji scared voice asks me. I fully turn my head to look at him, stopping in my tracks. Before I answer I look down at the ground to hide the expression on my face.

"…it was me." I heard Eiji gasp. He didn't expect the outcome of this conversation, he obviously was hoping it would be someone else, someone he nor I didn't know.

"Oh, Fuji…" he sadly says. Then, both of our heads snaps in a few directions, the scent of one of us is near, very near.

"Eiji…go. Now." I say through my baring fangs.

"But--"

"Go!" I yell at him, pushing him away from the very empty, very deserted street. He didn't stumble far from me though, obviously not wanting to leave me side. "Trust me Eiji…if you stay you could get hurt and I don't want Oishi to live with that. Now go."

"But Fuji…No! I'm not leaving you. What's going on, why are you suddenly so pissy?" He's risking himself and I can't stand that. I want to make him go, make him safe. The scent is in the bushes to the left of me now and I jump over to where Eiji is, standing between him and whoever the intruder is.

"Eiji, listen to me carefully. The reason why I'm so 'pissy' right now is because of the danger you and I are in. The vampire that's with us is from the Council. Now, I need you to go."

"But--"

"Eiji, go to Captain and bring him back." I whisper so lowly that I don't even know if he heard what I said.

"Ok…" he answered and before I knew it he was running away, towards Tezuka's house. I only hoped that he'd make it in time.

"Smart to make your friend leave. You obviously know the dangers he was in by being near you." Tasuha said while walking from the bushes.

"I don't need my friends getting hurt for my own doings." was my reply.

"Good, then you know why I'm here. You must come with me, the Council Elders wants to talk to you. If you don't come quietly and easily then we'll have no choice then to invovle you beloved lover." I snort out a laugh at them and shake my head a little.

"Oh, you're sadly mistaken. I don't have a lover. He was just pulling some strings to fiddle with my feelings." I look slightly away, sticking my hands in my pockets and tapping my right foot on the ground a few times. "He fooled us both, I thought he loved me. But all he sees me as is a very close friend."

"How sad. Maybe it won't be so bad for him to lose you then, huh?"

"I suppose not…" I agreed before looking at him with red, angry eyes. "But unfortunately, _I _would be devastated to be separated from him."

"So this is going to go the hard way, huh?" I nod to his question before jumping from where I stood to suddenly appear on top of a lamp post.

"Yes, this will definatly be difficult…for your part." I say with a cocky attitude.

"You do know that if your friends comes here before I take you away, I'll have to bring them in as well in case you are who you say you are."

"But if I confess when they're not here then there's no proff that they're in with my killing acts."

"So, you really aren't Kyo Sukimaru. You are…"

"Syusuke Fuji. You?" The man chuckles while slipping a cloak off.

"Oh, just call me Tasuha."

"Tasuha…nice name. I'll be sure to remember it for you tomb stone." We both then started to bare our fangs, his obviously sharper and cleaner than mine didn't really intimidate me. If I were to die now then so be it. I don't have anyone who loves me and so I don't have any reason to live. If I were to die…then sure things will be ok.

**WW0604: Yays!! OH MY GOD I love how that chapter turned out! Please R&R!**

**Sorry that it's not as long as my last chapters, but I had to stop there, it was too good and if I continued then I would have ruined it -_-. Again, please R&R, me excited lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Vampires Capture

**WW0604:** Oh…my…god…I got like, amazing reviews from my last chapter it got me on a hyper rush to update AGAIN lol. I'm so so so happy that you all liked how this is turning out =].

I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!! I WANT THEM BUT I DON'T OWN THEM!! *goes in corner and sulks for not owning*

Ok! *recovered from small melt down over not owning* Nothing new about me since my last update (since I updated like…5 hours ago? Anyway, I did make a decision on the Twilight Fanfic and that decision would be…*dumb rolls*…I'll wait! Lol I want to finish reading the 4th book and then complete some of the fourteen unfinished fanfics. And…even though it's not likely…if any fans of The Joy of Pain is reading this I WILL UPDATE AND FINALLY PUT THE LAST CHAPTER INTO THE STORY TOO!!! I love my readers, they're fun…all of ya =]

Alright, so we are uhh…leaving off at the place where Fuji and Tasuha are about to have their little quarrel…well more like full out to the death fight *nods* yeah, that's what it is. So we're going to start where we left off, BUT, in Tezuka's POV where Eiji comes running in and…well you'll see. ENJOY!!

Chapter 6: A Vampires Capture

-Tezuka's POV-

He said he was only going for a walk, but why do I have such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? It's like, something wrong is going on. Something terribly bad that it could change something. In me or maybe in Fuji. I don't know, but the feeling is making me anxious. I start to pace my room, in hopes that it'll somehow calm me. It works a little, but it doesn't stop my mind from wondering to where Fuji may be.

"He's fine…if something or some_one_ were after him he'd come running home, right?" I mumble to myself, still pacing my room. I was so deep into thought that my nose wasn't even in alert to warn me about my intruder. Eiji Kikumaru suddenly comes running through my door with a loud thud as it hit's the wall. He was in so much of a rush neither he or I had a chance to react as he runs right into me, pushing my past my bed and out the same window Fuji left through. Now I'm paying attention and the two of us easily lands on the ground, not a scratch on us.

"Oh, Tezuka, there you are I was looking for you!" Eiji said in his hyper voice, making what he said sound like it fused together. I dusted myself off, an irritated look on my face. Not completely from Eiji totally running me out my window, but Fuji still isn't home.

"Well I'm certainly not at a zoo, Eiji. What is it that you need?"

"Hmm, a zoo? Oh that reminds me, Oishi and I are suppose to be going on a date to a petting Zoo tomorrow, isn't that great?!" I tap my foot on the ground as Eiji rambles on and on about exactly what animals he wants to pet and where Oishi was going to take him after the zoo with such detail that it could have been an easy two-hundred page book.

"And here I thought it was something important." I mumble right as he finishes.

"Oi! It is important!" I lift an eyebrow at him, it easily saying to him 'you're kidding right?'. "Well, to me and Oishi at least."

"Right, well if that's all you wanted to tell me then please excuse me. I was waiting for Fuji and--

"Oh, Fuji! That reminds me--"

"Not another date plan I hope." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Nooo, Fuji's told me to get you! I think he's in trouble." I snap my head in his direction.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Yeah, we both smelled another vampire nearby and it looked as if Fuji was prepared for the battle of death or something, Nyaa." Eiji said with clear worry in his voice. As soon as I heard his story I was running into the kitchen via window, shattering the glass everywhere to be face to face with my mother.

"Oh, uhh…hi Mom." She looked angry, but who can blame her, I just broke her kitchen window.

"You know, that's why they invented _doors_, Tezuka." I sigh and slightly nod at her. I am so not in the mood for a scolding, but luck seems to be helping me with that as she just walks away. "You're going to clean that up, young man."

"Sure, right after me and Eiji goes to--"

"NO, NOW!" she shrieks at me while throwing a broom that smacks me in the face. I growl lowly while cleaning up the mess.

"This is so not right…" I mumble while sweeping the shattered fragments into a dustpan and tossed it into the garbage. "Can I go now?"

"No, you're grounded." my father answered this time.

"WHAT!? But Dad I--"

"Stop arguing and go to your room!" I'm furious. I thought I'd be able to just clean up the stupid glass and go help Fuji, but nooo, my stupid parents has to ground me for trying to inform them about the situation. Ugh! This is so nuts. I storm up the stairs to my room, stomping my feet each time the took a step.

Once in my room, I slam the door shut and go right for my still open window. "Eiji, you still down there?" I ask. To answer my question he suddenly appears below my window, looking up at me. "You have to take me to where Fuji is." I say before hopping out of the window, landing right in front of him.

"We need to hurry." he says and then we're both in a full out sprint, using our vampire speed, to get to Fuji. Hopefully we make it in time. We HAVE to make it in time or I may never be able to see him again.

-Fuji's POV, Before Eiji Finds Tezuka-

I'm staring face to face with what might be the cause of my death. Sure, I committed the worst sin a vampire can make, but regardless of that I am _not_ going to sit around and let someone drag me off somewhere without a fight. Not like I can put up much of one. I'm a weak vampire, as you all know, my senses are our of whack and I have a low tolerance to blood. I also can't fight as well as I'd hope.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts from all the negative things that keeps crossing. My opponent below me is the main thing of my focus, I can't forget that. If I'm going to have any hope with getting Tezuka to finally love me as I love him then I have to return home. It's what I want, even if the wait and constant phrase of him only loving me as a brother is painful…I have to have patients. I shake my head again, losing myself to the mental image of my captain that I absolutely adore.

"Hey, you ready to go or do I have to jump up there to get you?" Tasuha yells up at me. It catches my focus, I now remember where my mind should be and it stays there this time. I look down at him, glaring while baring my fangs. As I already said to you…

"I am not going down without a fight." I say through my clenched teeth. In response, Tasuha also bares his fangs at me and jumps up to me with great speed and strength. But I was ready, I leap from the towering lamp post right as he jumps for me and land easily on the pavement, both he and I seeming to trade places. I couldn't help but laugh. It seems the agility I get from tennis can actually pay off in times like this.

"Take this seriously! You know I'm here to kill right?" he hollers from the post.

"Neeh, I thought you were simply fetching me, puppy." Puppy, catchy nickname. It pisses him off as he bares his fangs again with a loud growl.

"What was that?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I got it wrong. So you're not just being a retriever?" I tilt my head, twisting my hips a little out of boredom as I hold my arms behind my back.

"Shut up! I can do more than retrieve!" Odd, I never mentioned him not being able to do anything better then retrieving. Although, I have to admit, the thought might have crossed my mind. "I can hear what you're thinking…and yes the thought did cross your mind."

"Oh, thanks for answering my unasked question." I grin at him before dancing in a circle. Really, I thought this fight was going to be much more difficult, but I'm rather bored.

"Hey stop dancing around!"

"You're booooing." I complain as I stop to stare at him. "Seriously, what kind of Golden Retriever are you?"

"STOP GIVING ME DOG NAMES YOU STUPID LITTLE, UNCONTROLABLE, MURDERING LEECH!!." Ooohh, he's just asking for it. I look up at him, suddenly losing my amused attitude, and glare at him with red, angry eyes.

"Oh you are so messing with the _wrong_ vampire." I say right as I jump for him. Instead of doing what I did, he jumps right at me also, both of us colliding into each other in mid air. Now like I told you all, I'm no fighter. The collision sends me right into the rode below me, making a major hole in the ground where my body lies. And I'll tell you…it hurts more than it sounds, but I can't let that stop me! I slowly stagger to my feet before stumbling towards him, quickly regaining my footing and managing to land a foot in his gut. It didn't do as I hoped, sending him flying across the street. Instead, he grabbed my ankle, landed steadily on the ground and spun in a circle a few times before throwing me at a concrete pillar. Take a guess at what happens…yep, I snap the pillar in half due to the hard impact and the taller half falls right on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

Being a vampire does have its advantages when something like a heavy as hell concrete pillar falls on you. It would kill a regular human, but I'm not saying I won't get a nice bruise on my back in the morning from this.

Victory is in his grasp. He'd won. I can't escape from this pillar, all I can do is lay there as he easily throws it off of me and locks my hands behind my back with a special, anti-vampire handcuffs that are nearly impossible to break. Trying simply shocks you and if that doesn't phase you then the strength of them will keep you from breaking them. He uses my now united hands to pull me to my feet as three new vampires in cloaks appear to pull me away. And I didn't fight with them. I just willingly walk with the hooded men at all four sides of me, Tasuha leading them and me in the front.

"That wasn't much of a fight." he mumbles while we start to walk into some woods, out of human eyes to get ready for something. Like I know what, it totally confuses me.

"You're one to talk…" I reply to him as a black portal appears in front of use. It looks like there's like purple lightning within the portal, waiting to zap us to where they wish to take me. All five of us walks into the portal and suddenly we're surrounded by cells. "Nice…" I sigh out while they lead me into an empty cell, unlocking the cuffs from my hands. When I was released they quickly bolt from the cell and shut the door before I could escape. They just wasted energy, I wasn't going to run or anything. Plane stupid to try something like _that_.

It was dark down here, with the very little sun light that's entering being used as the _only_ source of light. I sigh again and sit down on the very uncomfortable bed. I'm pretty happy with the face I get a cell to myself. I don't need some psychopath trying to rape me while I'm in here or something. But that enjoyment soon disappears as four cloaked men shoves another vampire into the cell with me. He stares at me before hopping onto the top bunk.

"Talk about being alone…" I mumble then lay back onto the bed.

"Tell me about it." the man on the bed above me mumbles out a reply. I look over to my right to stare at him, handing upside down from his bunk, staring at me. "So, why you in here?" he asks. I lift my eyebrow then look up at then frame holding his bed. I wonder how amusing it'll be if that fame suddenly breaks when he's napping?

"Why are _you_ here?" I ask in reply. He snorts out a laugh before laying back on his bunk again.

"Hey now, I asked first."

"Don't care…" He laughs again.

"Fine…I took advange of a humans strenght and snapped his arm in half. He nearly realized what I was before those stupid cloaked men dragged me away. You're turn." Funny how there was an amused sound in his voice when he announced that it was my turn.

"I'd rather keep my sins to myself." I answer.

"Aww, no fair, I told you what I did!" he complained.

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Geese, Mr. Attitude." I roll my eyes at his little nickname. "It can't be all that bad…"

"Hmm?"

"What you did. I mean, I'm sure it's something someone in here already did." I can't help but burst out laughing at what he said. Oh if he only knew. "What?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. The sin I made hasn't been committed for alone a thousand years in town I come from." I wonder if I said too much. Strange as it sounds, I don't really _mind_. I find it easy to speak to this man, like we have so much in commen. Well…besides our sins.

"Really? Now you have me curious….uhh…"

"Oh umm…Kyo. You?"

"Heith."

"Heith…right."

"So…what did you do?" I sigh, it seems like I can't get him to shut up.

"Well…before I tell you, I'll admite something. My name's not Kyo…it's Syusuke Fuji--"

"No way!! From that one tennis team in Japan?!"

"Yeah…I uhh, kinda wouldn't prefer to think of them at the moment.

"Oh right, so what did you do?"

"You're too into my sin…" I mumble before sutting my eyes and sighing. "I murdered my parents."

"_Both_?! Woah, nice man!" He reaches his hand down to high five me, but I ignore it.

"They were humans…" I can see the muscles in his hand stiffen at the hidden comment I kept from him.

"You…killed two humans?" I roll my eyes. He's as stupid as he acts. I don't really want to talk to him anymore, so I roll onto my side, facing away from the hand and towards the wall. "Dude, don't get so pissy about it." I didn't answer him that time. I'm so hungry, I skipped my lunch and it's probably around the time I usually have dinner. My body's going to be more weak than usual tomorrow, but above all I'm tired. So I shut my eyes, curling up into a ball, and fall asleep.

-Tezuka's POV, After Fuji Gets Kidnapped-

Me and Eiji are where Fuji use to be. I can smell his scent along with the vampire that we came across. By the pillars that were laying on the ground I can see some blood, Fuji's blood. The first thing that crossed my mind was that he was dead. But I think I would have smelled the smell of a dead body, even if it was a new, fresh corpse. Fuji wasn't dead, not yet at least. I look over at Eiji, his eyes have guilt all over them,

"I'm sorry, Tezuka. I wasn't fast enough…" I put a reassuring hand of Eiji shoulder before sniffing around again. I can now smell the scent of the three other men, I guess it took the four of them to take Fuji, my Fuji, away. I quickly scan the ground, hoping to find something that may help and then I see it. It may look like nothing, but really it's the best thing I can find. A scrap of fabric, probably from one of the men that took Fuji. I pick it up and sniff it before wrinkling my nose.

'Yup, defiantly them.' I thought before looking around and fallowing the path the took into the woods, Eiji fallowing me the whole time, keeping his mouth shut for once. I stop in my tracks in a very small clearing and growl lowly. The scent I was fallowing has suddenly disappeared. "A protle, huh?" I whisper lowly while waving a hand in front of myself, seeing if there was some invisible wall in front of me or something. Silly, I know.

"Tezuka…" Eiji starts speaking. "Do you think Fuji's ok?" I shift by body to the side alittle and turn my head to look at Eiji. He was worried for his close friend, I was worried too. Once again, I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and stare at his face.

"I hope so, Eiji." I really do hope so.

**WW0604: Wee, yay for new chapters and happy readers! Ok, so that was chapter 6. I know, again, short, but hey, I think this was fairly good =]. Now as I typed this I was replying to the reviews I got for Chapter 5 and I really didn't mean for anyone to assume that I'm upset with the fact that I rarely get reviews. It get a bit carried away when I type sometimes haha. Well, thanks for anyone who's reviewing or even just reading my fanfics and I really do hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am typing them. Well, please R&R =].**


	7. Chapter 7: A Vampires Confession

**WW0604:** Weee, happy happy! People are loving Vampire Lover, yay! Alright, so umm…I'm not sure what to say xD. My head's clogged up, it's slightly difficult to think, but being bed bound gives me NOTHING to do. Oh yeah, for like the past six days I've been sick Dx. Nothing bad, it actually looks like it's _helping_ me in a way. Making me write better lol.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!

I just got done looking over the story stats and well…they're pretty jumpy lol. I'm not just talking about this fic, like all of my fics. Of course, more than half of them as very little chapters (since I haven't really been working on them…HA!) but yeah. Ok that was a bit too random lol.

Lets discuss where we left off before I go confusing people. We left off right after Tezuka finds out that Fuji has been kidnapped. I have a feeling this may be a bit more on the sad side than usual…we'll see. Well, please enjoy!

Chapter 7: A Vampires Confession

-Fuji's POV-

I must have only gotten a few hours of sleep when they woke me. I'm exhausted, why can't they just let me sleep? I can't do much to fight back or resist, I can barely walk as it is. Skipping two meals is really messing with my body, it's weakening. You can even see the difference. My arms are thinner than they were last night, so were my legs. I can barely keep my eyes open and there's dark circles under them. Over all, I look like a zombie that just rose from its grave.

I'm being pulled down a long hall by two cloaked men. They could have only used one, I'm too weak to even fight an infant. Crazy, I know, but true. You now can see what skipping meals can do to a body. Sure it was only two meals, but don't forget that us vampires only eat once a month. It's almost like, for humans, eating once a day. It doesn't do too much to your health, but you can feel it, and maybe even see it. My stomach growls slightly as one of the two cloaked men open a door at the very end of the hall and shoves me in. One of them stays out, probably to guard the door as the other leads me in to a metal poll. He shoves me to my knees when I was standing in front of the poll and tied my hands to it. No chance escaping this way.

To avoid eye contact, and hopefully to keep my hunger in control, I stare at the ground as the guard that brought me into the room leaves to stand with the other man. It was silent in the room and I wonder why. Wasn't this suppose to be an interrogation? Well my question's answered when a female speaks.

"So, shall we begin?" she asks. I don't know if it's directed to me or the two males to either side of her, so I don't answer. All I did was shift my legs from a kneeling position under me to crossing them in front of me, my eyes never looking up for an instant. "Very well. I am Elian and these two are Endar and Ernest." she speaks again. I looked up only for a moment as she introduced herself and the men beside her, just so I know who is who. Once she finished I looked down again.

"Tell us your name, boy." one of the men say. I don't know who, I wasn't watching. I didn't answer him, I don't feel like speaking. I hear a growl from the left side of the room, so I guess it was Endar who was asking me the question.

"Now now, Endar. Patients." the female, Elian, said. I'm taking it that she's in charge, the two of them are so obedient around her.

"And I thought Tasuha was a dog…" I mumble.

"What was that?!" the man to the right, Ernest, yelled. I just shrug and my stomach growls again, earning a sigh from me.

"Young man…" I look up to look at the female. I guess she's not so bad, not as rude as her Pomeranians. I chuckle slightly to their new nicknames. These guys are fun to pick on. "Tell us your name, please." she asks in a much more polite manner than the man before her did.

"You should know, shouldn't you?" I ask in a blank voice.

"Yes, but it's nice to have an official introduction." she answers me.

"Syusuke Fuji…" I sigh out. The three of them exchange a few looks before nodding. They're looking at me again and it's a bit of an eerie feeling.

"So you are the son of the humans?" Ernest asks me. I look over at him, barely turning my head and give him a dark glare.

"Obviously…" There was a clear line of attitude in my voice, but I didn't care. He started to growl at me and I roll my eyes before mumbling, "Stupid dog needs a muzzle." The lady, Elian, giggled a little from my comment.

"Looks like you have quite an attitude." she says.

"It happens…" I answer her. She's the only one I don't mind being polite to. Somehow, she reminds me of the better side of my mother. Not the one that drove me crazy to kill her. I shake me head to clear the thought. This isn't the time to think of my parents. I see Endar lean over to whisper in Elian ear, but being a vampire I can hear what he says.

"The boy was thinking about how you reminded him of the _good_ side of his mother and that this isn't the time to be thinking of her." I shoot a dark glare, the same I gave to Ernest, towards Endar.

"I see…actually, I wanted to talk to you about your parents. What happened to them?" she asks after thinking about what Endar has told her.

"They're dead, I'm sure that's why I'm here--" I was cut short of my response when my stomach growls again. I fidget in the spot I sit, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling I have.

"It appears you're hungry." she giggles out.

"Well I did miss two of my three meals…" Why am I telling here these things? I want to shut up, not speak a word to any one of these people, but something about that female…it makes me feel like I can trust her. I know I shouldn't, she's the reason I'm here, on the possible line of death.

"Oh dear, you should have eaten something." I roll my eyes. I would if the golden retriever didn't swipe me away. I take a glance towards Endar and he was staring at me confused. Elian fallowed my glance, but continued to stare at him. "Did he think something?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to figure it out myself. Who's 'the golden retriever'?" I snort out a small laugh.

"Tasuha…my favorite name for him is puppy though." I confess with a shrug. The three of them this time chuckles at the comment.

"It seems you have an interest in giving the people you _dis_like dog names." I shrug again. "Well, we're getting off topic. Lets discuss what happened to your parents." I can't help but glare at her .

"I already told you, they're dead." I look away to break eye contact. "There's nothing else to say about them."

"Oh, but there is." Ernest says to me. I didn't answer him. Why can't they see that I'm more open to speaking to their female friend then either of them? Oh, I guess they can see that, they're both glaring at me again.

"You may be more open towards Elian, but we're the elders and we interrogate together." Endar snaps at me.

"Unless it's happy hour in the bar downstairs." Ernest whispers lowly to himself, but in a room with vampires, it's easily heard.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means you're more into alcohol then your job." Out of the two of them, Ernest seems to be the calmest, but it takes two to argue, right? Their little argument goes on for a while and I manage to mute it out before Elian slams a hand on the long table in front of her, shutting them both up.

"Shut it, both of you!" she yells right after hitting the table. I sigh again, tilting my head to the side a little making my hair fall to cover half of my face as I look at them again.

"You two sound like a pair of pit bulls fighting."

"What's up with him and dog names?" Ernest asks across the table, probably towards Endar. Both Endar and Elian shrug before all of their attention's on me again.

"Let us continue. We know what happened to your parents, but we need to know your side to the story." Elian says. I look down again, I really don't want to talk about this. "Do you know who killed your parents?" I flinch a little to the word 'kill' then shrug. "Now, I'm sure you know." She's trying to get me to confess, I can fell it, but I won't cave that easily.

I shrug again then say, "Kyo Sukimaru?"

"Oh we heard that one already. Tasuha explained your little change of names." Endar was the one to speak this time. "Of course, he said it was a _different_ boy who said that."

"No, it was me." I quickly answer.

"Why did you switch your name?" Ernest asks. I shrug again, looking at the ground. It was silent again, so I'm guessing they're giving up. I try to keep my mind from wandering to my parents, their death playing in my head. First my mother, then my father, and Yuuta, how I almost got him. The tears starts to sting my eyes as they threaten to spill and I shake my head again, dropping my head lower.

"What were you thinking, Syu--" Elian starts asking, but I interrupt her.

"Fuji…" I correct her.

"Fuji…what were you thinking?" I keep my eyes on the floor, avoiding her questions.

"I'm hungry…" I whisper.

"We'll have someone bring something to you when you're done." she said before directing her attention to Endar again.

"I saw it in his head, his parents death."

"You really should butt out of other people minds!" I yell at him, trying to get up and away from the poll. The door opens then and two cloaked me run in, holding me down on the ground. I stop trying to fight their hold and growl lowly before dropping my head to look at the ground.

"Let him go, he's too weak to break away." Elian say. There was a response of a 'yes ma'am' from each of the men before they leave again. "Want to explain why you can remember your parents deaths?" she asks when they leave. I shake my head. "You know, you're our only suspect." I nod slightly. What's the point? If I lie King Kong over to the left will just read my mind to determine if it's a lie.

"King Kong?" Endar asks. I just shrug in and ignore him after that.

"Fuji Syusuke, do you know who murdered your human parents?" Elian asks and I nod. "Is it someone that lived in the same area you lived?" I nod again. "Is he related to you?" Again, I nod with a small shrug. "Fuji Syusuke…were _you_ the one who killed them?" I didn't move or answer for a minute, tears finally breaking free from my eyes as I look at them.

"Yes…it was me." I look down again, letting the heavy tears fall from my eyes and onto my lap.

"Why did you kill them?" she asks, probably her final question before her declares my death. I had to think about it for a minute, trying to gather my words on how I'm going to explain this.

"My mother…she _liked_ to spill her blood, and I have a low tolerance to it. I usually make it out of the house before my blood lust took over, but…well, on the day they died…I had no where to run." I'm looking up now, staring into Elians eyes. "I was really thirsty…she was in the kitchen, my father in their room, and my little brother was in his room. I tried to fight back my blood lust, but it was hard. It overcame me and I lost control. I…I went to where my mother was, in the kitchen and…" I pause, not wanting to say what I did.

"What happened after you cleaned your mother of her blood?" Elian seemed to notice that I didn't want to go into the _deep_ details.

"I was still thirsty…and…that's when I heard my father upstairs in his room. Once again, I couldn't stop myself and I did to him what I did to my mother." The tears are falling from my eyes again. I look over at Ernest then Endar before staring at Elian again. "Even after two human, my thirst was so powerful. My brother was the only one left. I would have gotten him, but I was taking away from the house before I was able to sink my teeth into him."

"Who took you away?" I was hoping they wouldn't ask me that. I didn't want to get him in trouble, he was innocent!

"Whoever it is will not be in trouble. It is just pure curiosity." Endar reassures me. I still don't answer. How do I know if they're lying? How do I know they won't go after him after they kill me? "You have our word, we won't go after him." I nod slightly.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka…"

"Good…" Elian says while nodding then she and the two man stood up. "If you would excuse us for a minute, we're going to discuss what we want to do with you." I don't answer her nor move. They leave the room and I sit still, against the cold poll that keeping me on the ground.

-Tezuka's POV-

Eiji has gone home already, my stomach twisting and turning as I walk the streets, hoping to find a new trail that may lead me to Fuji. I haven't eaten yet, I'm refusing to. If Fuji hasn't eaten yet then I won't eat either. I _must_ find him…before it's too late. I still haven't told him how I really felt, just like I wanted to. I was waiting for a better time, the right time. I didn't want my words to remind him of his parents.

It was dark out, just about midnight, and I still haven't found the missing Fuji. Even though I don't want to admit it, I feel like I may be close to giving up. Every few steps in inhale deeply through my nose to pick up the scents around me. I must have down that thousands of times, but nothing came up. Not even the scent of a vampire that wasn't from the council. For all I know, Fuji may be gone already. Even if that was true, even if I don't want to accept it, I still need to see him. Just one more time.

Across the street from where I am, a small group of girls, I'd say around sixteen, are giggling and carrying away. I can't explain it, even though humans don't know of vampires existence I find it difficult to believe that anyone, human or not, and get so care free. I was so focused on them that the scent I just picked up on almost swiped right past me. It was a familiar scent, one that defiantly matched the man from the council, but slightly different. A different person from the council. I look around, trying to figure out when they went and my eyes catches the bushes next to me move, and tonight was windless. I fallow the path quietly and swiftly.

Soon we were in a different clearing just outside a local park. I was hiding behind a tree as I watch a cloaked man walk through a portal with purple lightning. That must be where Fuji is, and so, after the man disappears into the portal, I rush into it right as it closes. Before I knew it I was in an area fully of open and closed cells. I figured it was the dungeons of the Council, where they hold their prisoners.

"Hey, you!" someone calls. I turn around and a cloaked person is pointing at me. Perfect, just what I need when I was so close to getting to Fuji. I put my hands up, showing this person that I didn't mean any harm and they slowly approached me. If only they knew what my true intentions were. When they were in striking distance I did a side kick right into their head, easily knocking them onto the ground, their hood falling from their face.

"A woman…" I say to myself. You see, I have a rule of my own that many males seems to fallow…I _don't_ under any circumstances hit girls. Realizing what I did, even in the situation I'm in, I walk to the girl on the ground and help her up. "I'm sorry Ma'am, did I kick you--" Without the chance of being able to finish my question the quickly twisted my arm behind my back and shoved me to the ground.

"Who are you and why are you out of a cell?" she asks while cuffing me with those unbreakable handcuffs.

"Visiting hours?" I try to get around her questioning.

"Visiting hours was over five hours ago. Now tell me the truth." She pulls me to my feet and starts pulling me towards a cell.

"Tell me something first…are you a mind reader?" She seemed puzzled, shocked, by my question.

"What's it to you?" she sharply asks.

"Well I'd rather explain myself in a more privet area." I say, nudging my head towards the closed cells with actual criminals in them.

"You can easily explain yourself to the elders." I sigh while she takes me in a whole new direction. It appears that I'll have to do this the difficult way and so I search her mind, trying to get some clues to get her to trust me. I learn her name so I guess that's a start.

"Victoria…please, let me explain myself to _you_ first." She stops in her tracks and turns me so we were face to face.

"How do you know my name?" Her mind was racing, so many thoughts are starting to filly my mind, thoughts that I can use to help me and hopefully Fuji.

"I can explain that as well, but I'm in a hurry. I came to help a friend of mine. He's just like your brother--"

"Sanji? How do you…"

"I'm a mind reader, but…as you can tell…I don't work here." I whisper to her. She was shocked, surely this wasn't something she expected. "Are you like me, Victoria? Can you read minds?" I ask her again. She slowly nods her head, relaxing slightly. "Good, I may need your help and if you can do that then I'll help you. Deal?" She thought about it for a second, one question in particular crossing her mind. "Help me free my friend and I'll help free your brother." I answer her question before she can ask it.

She looks around, looking at each door in the long hall carefully before pulling me towards the opening again. "We'll have to go to a private interrogation so no one gets suspicious." I nod and allow her to drag me to a room, thanking her mentally on the way. Shortly we enter a very small, almost cluster phobic room. She sits me down in a chair and unlocks the cuffs before sitting across from me. 'We'll use our mind reading abilities so no one outside the room can hear us.' she thinks, letting me listen. I nod again and let her continue. 'Who is your friend? I mean, the one that you want me to help you set free.'

'His name's Syusuke Fuji. He--'

'He's the one that killed his parents?' I nod to answer her question. 'Why do you want him to go free? He can easily kill another human.'

'He can't, that's the problem. It was a mere accident and he's practically beating himself up over it as it is.' She seems a bit confused still and I sigh, trying to think of a way to make it easier for her to understand. 'Your brother, Sanji, he has limited control over his senses, right?' she nods. 'So does Fuji. His mother, she use to harm herself and--I'm sure you can tell already--a vampire with such low control over senses, let along blood lust, would go crazy over that.' she nods again. 'I use to be his escape, but one day I did something stupid. I didn't listen to him, didn't realize how…close, special, he thinks of me. It upset him and he ran back to his home. He had no where else to go that afternoon, so…his blood lust took over. He never meant to harm his parents.' She seemed to understand a little better now, nodding ever now and then as I explain. 'He almost got his brother, but I was able to pull him away in time. It was torture for him to live with that fact, it went so far that he went into denial. Again, me not paying well enough attention to him, I slipped and told him he was in denial and…I think it drove him to suicide or something. He fought with someone from this stupid council when he knows he can't fight.' I shake my head while explaining.

'And so you want me, a member of this council to help you? I don't know, they'll come after me and Sanji, they'll kill him.'

'That's where I can help. My parents and I would be more than happy to take you and your brother in. I can help protect you and I'll do what I can to set your brother free from hostage.'

'I…I don't know. Why do you need me anyways? I mean, what can I do to help you?'

'You have the key to the cells, right?' She nods to answer my question then it seems like she understands now. 'Please, Victoria. You have to help me…I need to make things right with Fuji.'

'You love him?' I look at her, surprised with her question. 'It's hard to tell in your mind. I can see you hold a special hart in your heart for this boy, but something seems to be holding you back.' I nod to confirm that she's correct.

'I don't want to further his depression by confessing myself to him, after what he did, I don't know if he could accept it.'

'Why not read his mind?'

'I have a few reasons for that. One, he doesn't know what I can do, and second, I like to give him his privacy.'

'I see…you really do care about him.'

'More than even my mind can explain.' She giggles a little then sighs.

'I suppose…I'll do what I can to help you.' She smiles at me a little. 'I'm getting a bit tired of this place anyways, I was actually planning my own escape, me and Sanji together.' I smile with her, completely grateful for her cooperation. My mood suddenly changes when her smiles fades away to a very serious expression. 'We'd have to hurry though. The Elders has already accused him guilty for two accounts of human murder…he's on the death roll.' I'm suddenly serious too.

'When?'

'Tomorrow, at noon.'

'Twelve hours?' She nods and I press my lips together. We don't have much time and we barely have an escape plan.

'Actually, I think I have a plan.' I have interest in what she says and it's written all over my face. 'I can put you into the same cell as him, making them think you're on the death roll also. That way you can inform him about our plan. I'll give you five minutes to get him up to beat with our plan then I can cause a diversion to get the guards to the opposite side of where you two are. At that time I'll be getting Sanji and we'd all make our escape.'

'That sounds good an all, but how are me and Fuji suppose to get out of a locked cell?' She then hands me a spare key from a pocket in her cloak.

'When all the guards are gone, use this key to get out. It's a skeleton key, so it'll work for any cell you're in. I can meet you and Fuji right outside your cell in ten seconds after the diversion goes off. We're both natural sprinters.' I nod and take the key into my hand.

'I can't tell you how thankful I am for your help.' she nods before getting up and cuffs my hands behind my back once again.

'We have plenty of time, but the sooner the better. If your friend is in a cell with someone else he can be in a whole new set of danger.'

'Well, we better hurry then.' With one more nod, we're both leaving the room and heading towards where Fuji is. I know he's alive now, that's defiantly a good thing. And soon I'll be able to see him again and take him back home, where he belongs.

**WW0604: Woohoo!! Finished! Ok, so that was Chapter 7 and it's finished!! Haha, I'm so happy, you have no idea. I hope you all like it too and please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Vampires Escape

**WW0604:** Alright! This is…chapter 8...right, chapter 8. Right now, I'm very pleased with the progress of the fic besides one thing…each time I read over the fic before I start writing the next chapter, I keep seeing so many errors. I want to apologize about that. I type non-beta reader fanfics and so it's pretty much me and the 'spelling correction' thing the word program I use has.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND…YEA YOU GET THE IDEA!!

I can't say exactly how many more chapters are left, but I can say that I, sadly, have the feeling it's getting close to the end. Like I said, I can't be too sure, it's just a feeling. We'll see, I guess.

So we left off right after Tezuka and a girl named Victoria make up a escape plan for Fuji and Sanji, Victoria's little brother who's being held hostage. We will start this chapter in Fuji's POV right after the elders has given him his penalty. He's inside his cell with another criminal who too is on the death roll, but he's a different guy than Fuji's last cellmate. Lets begin and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 8: A Vampires Escape

-Fuji's POV-

I'm going to die. This is the end. The end.

'_We have come up with our decision. Syusuke Fuji, we here by accuse you Guilty of two human deaths and the attempt murder of one, under aged, human.'_ Elian's verdict plays over and over in my mind. I can't let it escape nor the words of 'the end'. What else can one do when you know you're going to die? Here's what I'm doing. Laying on the bottom bunk of the very uncomfortable bed, facing the wall and away from everything else. Away from the open bars, away from the stranger across the cell who has been staring at me since I entered, and away from the guards that walk by every now and then. What I did is unforgivable, something I can't take back no matter how much I wish I could. I'll go through the day to day torture of being around blood all the time, I'll do that and anything else, just so I can have my parents back.

I'm not wishing that because I'm soon going to die. I'm wishing for that because I truly do feel guilty for killing them. Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I be like Tezuka, or Eiji? Why, did I have to be the one to live with a self harming human? All those questions and many more will never be answered. What kills me more…I'll never be able to see Tezuka again. Never be able to see, to hear, how he truly feels. But that's how it's suppose to be, right?

"So you killed a human?" the stranger across the cell we're sharing asked me. I'm not going to answer him. It's only obvious that I killed them, why else would I be here? "There's other reasons why you could be locked up in a cell, you know." His comment caught me off guard. How can he make such an accurate comment to a question I thought only a second before he even spoke? "You never came across someone like me before, eh? That makes it all the better."

"Someone like you? A sadistic freak, that's what you are. Am I correct?" I say while turning to lay on my back, still not looking at him, but in a better position to at least move my eyes to take glances when he says the right things.

"Hmm…yep that's pretty much how I am, but let me ask you something. Do I just feel a satisfaction when I inflict pain, or is it more of a sexual drive?" My eyes slightly widen by his much unexpected question. With something so random and out there, there's only one answer to a question like that. My head turns a little to fully look at him, him and his sick smile as he awaits my answer.

"There can only be one answer to something as sick as what you asked…"

"True…" he laughs out. "But I like hearing the words from my…victims…before my master plan plays out." Can you believe it? I actually have a glare, and this man is staring at it. I continue to glare at him with a glare that you wouldn't have thought I had in me. One what shows my true anger and true rage…one that'll make you think I'm out to kill and nothing else.

"I think you know my answer…mind reader." I believe it yet I don't. A mind reader? I know that there's such thing, but I also thought that if there was any mind reader out there that they'd be a part of this sticking council. I guess I'm wrong seeing that I'm now face to face with one on death roll. Death. My glare dies down as the reminder of why I am here fills my mind again. "You should give up, you'll get nothing out of me…" I turn my back to him once again and face the very boring wall again.

"Hmm…it would appear so, someone already got to you." the sick man said. What did he mean 'someone already got to me'? I don't understand how someone got to me in anyway possible.

My mind is spinning, I can't think or focus on anything but what's going to be happening to me in a short twelve hours. Killing a vampire can be easy if you have the right sources. There's weapons specially designed for killing vampires, but there's also plane out torturing them by starving them then tossing them out into the light. What, you thought vampires are immune to the light? Well, we are, but that's only if we keep up with our monthly diet. Eating those three meals a day helps us in more ways than just making our bodies functional. Part of me think that's the death they have me set for. Even after Elian promised me a meal after my trial, no one actually came to give me anything. And simply one meal is enough for sunlight to kill a vampire. She knows that…why did I ever trust her?

Tezuka. Now that I know my fate I can only hope that you can survive. I can only hope that this council won't go after you and try to kill you as well. I swear Tezuka, if they hurt you I'd haunt them till they driven themselves insane to the point of killing themselves. I'll never, even if I'm dead, never allow anyone to harm you.

Then again, what can I do? I am a vampire who has a low tolerance and control over everything. Hmm, that even reminds me…that I'm now craving blood more and more than I normally do. It's surprising me that I'm not even trying to attack my 'room mate'. We're both on death roll so even if I did kill him, it wouldn't matter. The only thing that'll happen to me is that I'll gain some of my strength back and they'd have to just kill me with a weapon instead of the sunlight. Yea…that sounds rather pleasant to me.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather keep my blood. Keep your thoughts to yourself you stupid low life vampire." I roll my eyes at his comment, keeping my mind blank so the fact of me rolling my eyes can just bother him even more. "Why'd you roll your eyes?"

"Boy, wouldn't you like to know?" I chuckle out. I can hear a growl come from the side of the room he's at and my body tenses. It's not the type of growl used for warnings. He's really pissed, probably not use to being blinded by his mind reading abilities.

"You got that right, now you're going to tell me your meaning for rolling your eyes or you're going to become my snack, Low-T!" Low-T is just another name for Low Tolerance. It's suppose to be an insult, but it doesn't bother me. It's just the way of life I was given and I lived with it…even though the way I chose to deal with it brought me here, on death roll.

"Hnn, no I don't think I'll be sharing my reasons with you." I blankly tell him only to find my self being pined to the very uncomfortable bed I laid on.

"Oh? You seem to just _want_ to die." he snarls at me.

"Well I'm going to die anyway, so it's not like I care how it'll happen." My eyes move very slightly to look at his facial expression. He's smirking, one that you usually see on an insane man who has thought of a either sick or stupid plan. It's probably both knowing this lunatic.

"Yes, you are on death roll. Now, if I were to go after…hmm I don't know…this Tezuka you're always talking about then maybe it'll mean something to you. Pretty wicked plan, huh?"

'_Tezuka…..Tezuka…..TEZUKA!!!!'_ No, he won't take Tezuka! I bare my fangs at the man, easily grabbing his shoulders and throwing him across the cell, only for him to land gracefully onto his feet. I roughly sit up, nearly hitting my head on the frame of the top bunk, never moving my eyes from the man and glaring my death glare at him. "No! You will NOT hurt Tezuka!! I don't care how I'll stop or what'll happen to me, you will NEVER…EVER hurt him!!"

"Oops, I think I hit a nerve." he says sarcastically, twirling his hand a little as he said that before cowering into a corner and pretending to be scared. "Is the mean and evil Low-T going to hurt me now?" He starts to laugh loudly and insanely that I can't even keep my mind in the right track. I'm allowing myself to be over ruled by my vampire half, I'm letting myself lose control. Even though it's the most scary thing I can come across now, I allow it to over come me…for him.

My eyes, now blood red and searching…searching for blood keeps its same glare on him, easily looking, reading, over all the major veins in this vampires body. If I could get my fangs into one of those veins, he'd be dead in a matter of 30 seconds. What he didn't know…is that when I'm one with my true vampire half I never stop lusting for blood. More and more blood, that's all I think. After I bit him I'll want more, so much more that I'd probably break out of here and feed off the other criminals in this hall and still want more after them.

"Aww, is the poor weakling going into blood lust?" he man laughs out again, totally oblivious of the situation he's now getting himself into.

"Oh yes I am." I snarl out before giving him not even a second to react; before my fangs find his neck. Which is where they are now, dug into his neck and feeding off his blood. My hands holds him against the wall; one hand gripping the collar of his shirt as the other very aggressively holds the side of his head to the hard, concrete wall. I continue to drink from him, ignoring the cheers from all over the hall as the inmates around use watches me kill the vampire. When his body's empty I drop him to the floor like a broken doll and look around.

I didn't mention, the cells they use around here is really simple. Four walls, like a box, and three of them is nothing but bars as the other wall is the back wall that is made of concrete. So everyone in this hall can see what I did to the vampire who threatened the only person I ever truly loved.

No one threatens Tezuka without feeling my fangs.

"What's with all the ruckus!?" I hear a females voice call out loudly, clearly over all the cheers of the inmates.

-Tezuka's POV-

Victoria is taking me to Fuji now. I finally get to see him again, but I wonder what condition he's going to be in. Will he be sad, happy, hurt, weak? I don't know…I hope for the best for Fuji. I want him well and in my arms again. 'I just hope we get to him before some sick bastard does…' I thought to myself, forgetting that the female vampire next to me can read my thoughts.

'I'm sure he's fine, Tezuka. We're almost there anyways, so you'll be able to see for yourself.' she thinks back to me right as he turned down a rather noisy hall full of cells that has dangerous vampires in them. I look around at each one of them, just about every single one of them looking like how you'd think a criminal would look like. Dirty looking, little pricks of facial hair on their faces with long, greasy hair. Now that I really think about it, Fuji and I are probably the cleanest looking people…well vampires, in here. Fuji…they're thinking about him.

In each criminal's mind I can so clearly see Fuji and another vampire who looks so much bigger than him. I don't want to pay attention to the thoughts…they're too frightening. Fuji getting pinned by the man as he whispers something in his air, Fuji pushing the man off with such clear anger on his face, and Fuji feeding off of Vampires blood…which is probably worse than drinking Human blood.

I'm sure you're all thinking, 'well if vampires can't drink from humans or vampires then WHAT do you drink blood from?' Well that's simple. We feed from animals. You know the reasons for why feeding off humans is forbidden…it's because we vampires are trying to coexist with them and if we end up feeding from them then there's a very big risk of someone catching us and turning us to ash. Vampire blood on the other hand isn't considered forbidden…but we still avoid drinking it. Why? Because whoever drink vampires will have one of the two fates:

If you're a human and you just happen to have an intake of vampire blood you too will become a vampire of low tolerance. It would take a lot for that person to adapt to the life of a blood thirst beast and only dream about their one perfect, human life.

If you are a vampire that drinks vampires blood…something entirely different happens. If a vampire drinks another vampires blood then they become something worse than a vampire. They go into something we call 'Absolute Blood Lust'. It's pretty much just like blood lust, but when you go into absolute blood lust your eyes are black, but you can see. Your hearing's through the roof, but you don't notice it. Your sense of smell increases as well, but it's not like you'll need it. Because when you go into absolute blood lust all you think of is blood, blood, blood. Anything alive that you come across you'll end up feeding off of. And it'll never satisfy. Fuji thinks that the vampire he is now has no limits to drinking…but he does…it just takes a lot of blood. Probably about 3 or 4 fully grown humans bodies worth of blood. Someone in absolute blood lust though has no limits. They lose themselves completely…you can see what you're doing, but you can't stop yourself. All you can do when you go into absolute blood lust is sit back and watch yourself become an even more terrifying monster than anyone has ever thought you'd end up being. All you can do…is watch that until an extermination comes to kill you.

That is the fate Fuji has gotten himself into the very second he put his fangs in that vampires neck.

Regardless…we have to save him. He'll have 24 hours till he's fully changed…so tomorrow at 12:04am we have to have a way to make Fuji back to his original self or we'll have to kill him.

I look over at Victoria who's looking at me with clear worry. 'I'm sure you'll be able to think of something in time. Love has incredible ways of saving people if it's strong enough.' she reassures me and I simply nod.

'I just hope my love for him is strong enough…' I think back to her while looking at the ground.

'Ha, please!! If you're willing to get yourself locked up in a cell surrounded by actual living criminals who have killed just to be with this boy then I'd say your love for him is stronger than any natural living love out there.' she says with a smile and I can't help but smile back at her.

'Thank…but I have to say, for vampires who's on death roll they sure are noisy.' She then starts laughing and looked down the hall where all the noise is coming from.

'They're not suppose to be talking to anyone outside of their cell, period.' she thinks to me before taking a deep breath in and yelling, "What's with all the ruckus!?" It sure did shut them up instantly.

All of the attention's on us now as we walk down the hall full of criminals. They're very silent, even in their minds. I look at them as I walk past their cells until Fuji's cell comes into sight. He's standing by the body of the vampire he killed, but instead of looking in our direction he's staring at the ground, his head hanging low enough that his hair hides his face.

'You have the key right?' Victoria asks me while unlocking Fuji's cell. I nod my head, keeping my eyes on Fuji as I walk into the cell and allow Victoria to unlock my cuffs. When my hands were free I watched her drag the dead vampire out of the cell to go burn it or something. Soon the hall was full with silent chatter and I was as alone with Fuji as I can get that the time.

"Fuji…" I say while taking a step to him, but he steps away. "Fuji…it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." I say again but he shakes his head.

"I'm not afraid of you…but myself." he quietly says, still looking at the ground. He's not acting like himself, normally he looks at me or whoever he's talking to. He's hiding something. Even though he keeps retreating away I walk all the way to him till he was trapped between me and the wall. I gently reach my hands out and grab his head to make him look up.

"I'm not afraid of you either, Fuji. Please look at me…" I say to him, making him move his head up so that our eyes lock. My fears have been revealed to me. Fuji was himself…he can see…but he's starting the changes of absolute blood lust. "Oh…Fuji…" I sadly say while wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, he willingly hugs me back.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka. He provoked me…he threatened your life and I just snapped." he said as he started to cry, wetting my shirt. I continue to hold him close and rubbed small circles on his back to calm him.

"It's ok Fuji. I'll think of a way to help you, but for now you need to listen to me." I take a step back to look at him again and gently wiped the tears from his face. "We're getting out of here."

-Fuji's POV-

"We're getting out of here." he says to me with such confidence. So that's why he's here? To save me? I…I thought….

"I thought they were putting you to death…" I say as more tears falls down my face. Tezuka's expression went from serious to saddened as he shakes his head. "That's the last thing I want them to do to you…I don't want you to suffer for something I did, you don't deserve to go though such pain." I started to frantically said as my crying gets heavier.

"I came on my own, Fuji. I fallowed a council member here, got myself captured so I can finally see you again and bring you back home." Tezuka says to me while drying my tears from my face. "But we need to fallow a simple plan in order to do that…hmm…"

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have another shirt, do you?" he asks me then we both look down at my blood covered shirt. I shake my head while pulling it off. "Here…" He pulls off his own shirt and hands it to me. I slightly blush and pull it on.

The shirt's slightly bigger than I am seeing that Tezuka is obviously taller, but it's better than that blood covered shirt that can easily have us tracked down. After I put Tezuka's shirt on he grabbed the bloody one and shoved it under a mattress and walked back to me.

"Ok, the plan is that in about a minute or two an explosion will happen. I have a key to get us out when that happens, but we'll have to wait till the guards are all gone. Then we'll be meeting up with two other vampires who did a lot to get you free." Once Tezuka was done explaining the plan to me, sure enough there was an explosion and all the guards at the end of the hall went running in the direction. Tezuka and I watched them run off before he grabbed my hand and unlocked the cell door. The very second it was open we both also took off running hand in hand for the entrance. But we were stopped short when he ran right into two other vampires, one of which was in a cloak. Seeing the cloak, I immediately stood up between the person and Tezuka and started growling at them.

-Tezuka's POV-

We ran into Victoria and Sanji shortly after we got out of our cell, but Fuji doesn't know who they are and he's now standing between the two of us, growling at them. Which easily makes Victoria stand on her feet, doing the same to Fuji as she tries protecting her younger brother.

"Fuji, stop!" I say while grabbing him and he instantly calms. "They're the ones that helped us." I say to him and look at Victoria apologetically. She only smiles as she calms also and helps her brother to her feet.

"Sorry, Tezuka." Fuji says sadly and I just hug him for a second before grabbing his hand again.

"Sorry about that, Victoria." I say and she only shrugs.

"I should have gotten rid of this cloak, my fault." she politely says. She then nudged her head in a direction and started running with Sanji, telling us to fallow her which he willingly did. In a minute we were outside in a small clearing where a purple portal with black lightening was waiting for us. Victoria quickly looks at us to be sure we were there and the four of us walked through the portal and back in a small clearing by the tennis courts where Fuji and I play at. "Hopefully you two know were we are." Fuji and I exchange looks then look at Victoria and nod.

"We know this area too well. It's where we practice tennis together." I say while wrapping an arm around Fuji. He's very quite, so I want to do everything I can in order to make sure he's comfortable.

"Really? Great, so then we're probably close to your place then?" I nod to answer her question and started walking with Fuji right next to me in the direction of my home. Victoria and Sanji fallows us so quietly that I have to look behind me every now and then to make sure that they're still there.

After about 30 minutes of walking we were finally at my house and the four of us walk through the door, taking our shoes off before walking all the way in. shortly after we all got our shoes off, I can hear both my mother and father yelling at me from the stair way.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, where have you been!?" I look at them and bowed as low as I can.

"I'm sorry…but Fuji was in trouble and I had to go help him. I know I was grounded for breaking the kitchen window, but he was going to be sentenced to death and I couldn't just sit there and do nothing." I apologize over and over until Fuji had to flick the back of my head to make me shut up.

"I told you already, Tezuka. I don't want you to risk your life for the sin I've committed." Fuji says when he finally gets me to stop rambling.

"Anyways, who are these guests you brought over?" my mother asks as everyone looks at Victoria and Sanji who was hiding behind his older sister.

"I'm Victoria and his is Sanji. Tezuka was able to help me save my brother. He was being held hostage so I would work for them." Victoria explained and both my mother and father nodded their heads and looked at me again.

"And you brought her here because…"

"They need a place to stay." I simply answer then looked at Fuji. "We're going upstairs so you can rest…" Fuji only nodded and started walking up the stairs with me fallowing behind him. "I'll be back down to show you our guest room." I yell towards Victoria and Sanji before I got completely out of sight.

-Fuji's POV, in Tezuka's Room-

I walked into Tezuka's room and went right for the bed. I didn't get much sleep while I was being held in a cell and I'm just glad to have a comfortable bed with blankets to sleep on till I was satisfied. But…I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep knowing that in a good twenty-three and a half hours I may be in absolute blood lust.

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." Tezuka says while pulling some covers over me and I nod my head.

"Just…don't let me sleep for too long." Tezuka tilts his head in a questioning manner. "If I'm going to go into absolute blood lust then I wanna be with with you for as much as possible." I say with new tears falling.

"Fuji…I'd rather die than to have you turn into THAT." Tezuka says and I look at him a little surprised and confused. "You're wondering why, aren't you?" I nod my head. "Fuji…"

"I know…" I say when he pauses and he once again tilts his head. "You see me as a brother…I'm family and family sticks together."

"Hmm…well yes and no." What?? Now he has me really confused. "I do consider you as family and yes family always sticks together, but…it's not as just a brother." My eyes slightly widen. I can't believe what he's about to say…this….this is unreal. "It's more like the love between an older and younger brother. I feel the need to protect you as if you were my own younger bro--" I made Tezuka stop talking by pushing him off the bed and turned away from him.

"I see…you can go show Victoria the guest room, I'm ok now." I say while keeping myself from crying. I know that if I start to cry he'll stay for sure and do things that would make me forgive him, but I don't want to forgive him. He just loves to screw with me feelings all the time.

"I'll be back soon then…" Tezuka says and left the room, silently shutting it behind himself.

**WW0604: OMG FINALLY!!! I'm so sorry this took me so long to post. I would have had it up like two months ago, but true story, I had the chapter all typed up and way into my like zone and when I went to save it I accidentally pressed 'no' instead of 'yes' and it deleted the whole chapter. I lost all motivation to redo this chapter for the two months I made everyone wait, so I'll tell you a little hint as to the question I mentioned earlier.**

'**Why is Fuji the only vampire in his family?'**

**The hint's in the area where Tezuka's explaining what happens when anyone when the come across vampires blood. I'm sure that's a very easy hint =]. Please R&R and I'll try posting up chapter 9 really soon.**


	9. Author Note

Note from the Author:

Hi everyone, it has been a while and I do apologise for not giving these stories the attention they need. I'm going to try to pick up where I left off 2 years ago and finish what I started. That said I may end up moving my better stories to a new account (considering I am able to keep myself typing) to start off fresh. If I do I will post another Authors Note with information on the account.


End file.
